


Assassin's creed: One-shot (Boy's love).

by Artemis_Walker



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Boy's Love, Boyfriends, Drama, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Time Travel, Yaoi, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Walker/pseuds/Artemis_Walker
Summary: Pequeño apartado donde subiré historias cortas o cositos que se me ocurran de mis shippeos intensos con respecto a los personajes de esta increíble saga.Prometo ortografía y redacción lo más impecables posibles.Fanfics en español para todos porque ya hacían falta en este fandom dentro de Ao3 uwu.
Relationships: Arno Dorian & Jacob Frye, Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci, Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor, Malik Al-Sayf/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Dilema de San Valentín.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ^^.  
> SI NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPO DE CONTENIDO, ABSTENERSE DE MALOS COMENTARIOS Y PASAR DE LARGO. GRACIAS~  
> Como dice el título, son one-shots de mis shipps favoritos de Assassin's creed.  
> Los personajes mantendrán relaciones de Chico x Chico, Boy's love, yaoi, como quieran llamarle.  
> Habrá de todo.  
> No tendrá actualizaciones fijas ni seguidas, aquí solamente vengo a descargar mi imaginación atiborrada (de momento) de historias cursis, no tan cursis, dramáticas, etc sobre la saga y sus personajes.  
> Aquí igual publicaré especiales de los long fics que tengo y que quizás vengan en un futuro de Assassin's creed (obvio).  
> AVISO: Historias que se verán constantemente en edición, esto con el fin de corregir la mayor cantidad de errores de dedo posibles -y porque a Ao3 a veces se le mete la chiripiorca y me cambia palabras -. No presten atención a eso y disfruten de la lectura.
> 
> Vengo a hablar de una linda comunidad en Amino llamada: Assassin's creed❤Yaoi  
> La comunidad necesita más personitas lindas para que no desaparezca qwq ❤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El primer día de San Valentín juntos. ¿Será que estaba adelantándose a las cosas?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pareja: Arno x Jacob.  
> Capítulo especial por 14 de febrero.  
> Historia a la que pertenece: Amor a primer golpe.  
> (Para estas alturas todavía no he subido este fanfic a esta plataforma, pero ya pronto lo haré ^^).

**_Arno x Jacob._ **

Rara vez la cocina se inundaba de una aroma tan empalagoso y dulce como ese, sobre todo porque aunque no lo pareciera, era un ingrediente complicado de manejar, uno el cual acababa en desastre la mayoría de las veces y no hablaba solo de las manchas en la ropa blanca o las inexplicables gotas que aparecían de la nada cuando uno juraba haber tenido el cuidado del mundo en usarlo.

«Chocolate, ¿es que acaso no existen otras opciones para esta fecha?» Se quejaba en sus pensamientos mientras revisaba la temperatura del dulce derretido en el tazón. Examinó los bordes del cuenco sin dejar de menear con la pequeña espátula de goma. El vapor del baño maría no debería alcanzar la mezcla o de lo contrario se echaría a perder. Sintió su garganta irritada, como si hubiera comido un kilo de aquella golosina y eso se debe a que la mayoría de las chicas eligieron el que contenía leche o el blanco, los cuales eran demasiado dulces para su gusto, por lo que con solo olerlo ya tenía bastante para un año o más.

—¡¿Oye, cómo va el bizcocho ?! —Alzó la voz, asegurándose de que su compañero de equipo al lado del horno lo escuchase.

—¡Faltan cinco minutos más!

—¡Ni se te ocurra equivocarte con el tiempo!

Luego de su amenaza siguió a lo suyo, viendo al resto de su clase correr de un lado a otro con platos, frutas, mangas pasteleras, etc. Por supuesto, aquellos que requerían de un molde escogieron los típicos corazones. Una sensación de bochorno lo asaltó de repente, haciendo que apartara la vista de la clase en general y se centrara en su equipo, comprobando que todos estaban haciendo lo que les correspondía y nadie tuviese problemas con nada. Volvió su atención a la ganache que estaba lista para dejarse enfriar.

Siguió con el trabajo, viendo la receta en el libro de notas a cada oportunidad. La cabeza le dolía de solo pensar en el montaje. Se preguntó de nuevo porque escogió aquel postre entre la infinidad de los que existían. Debían usar chocolate al menos en la decoración, fue la instrucción que dio el profesor, una indicación de cual dejaba puerta abierta a cientos de posibilidades. ¿Qué hacía ahí complicando su existencia con uno de los pasteles más complejos dentro de la repostería perteneciente a su país natal?

Desde que entraron con la repostería y panadería, sus horas de clase en cocina se vieron aumentadas y divididas, de modo que tenían tiempo para un respiro antes de continuar.

Se sentó ante una de las mesas circulares de la cafetería, escuchando a sus compañeros suspirar agotados. Se sumergió en el libro de recetas, repasando cada punto de esta, haciendo un recuento mental por si se olvidaban de algo. Sonrió satisfecho al comprobar que todo estaba en orden.

—Creo que seremos uno de los últimos equipos… —se quejó uno de ellos.

—Solo falta y refrigerar antes de decorar —añadió, buscando montar con delicadeza entre las páginas de su libro un paquete de hojas doradas.

—Me pregunto si podré darle alguna forma linda a esa cosa —comentó otro, cuya vista parecía perdida en las nubes. Seguramente estaría pensando en su novia. Arno lo miró de soslayo.

—¿Estás loco? La forma por excelencia del pastel ópera es una porción rectangular. Si quieres haz un corazón con el chocolate que sobró, pero ni se te ocurra hacer nada más hasta que el maestro nos califique.

—Vale —asintió sin dejar de ver las nubes. El castaño entornó los ojos al igual que el resto de sus compañeros.

—El amor lo afectó.

—Es su primer San Valentín con novia, déjalo soñar —fueron los diálogos que intercambiaron los dos integrantes restantes.

—Que bien por él. Este año yo no tengo a nadie será un poco solitario.

—Hablando de eso, ¿esta vez si habrá alguna afortunada en tener un regalo hecho a mano por nuestro estudiante estrella? —Arno levantó la vista de su celular al percibir las miradas dirigirse a él.

-¿What?

—Oh vamos, ¿cómo puedes estar tanto tiempo sin nadie, being lo popular que eres gracias a tu comida?

—N-no lo sé. ¿Qué importa eso de todas formas? —Regresó la atención a la pantalla iluminada. Uno de los chicos se asomó rápidamente, el joven Dorian apartó el objeto —. ¿Qué estás…?

—¡Vi un corazón ahí!

—¿Así que si hay alguien? —Sonrieron con diversión ante sus sospechas. Arno ni siquiera pudo defender ante el sonrojo suave que lo delataba más.

—Espera, ¿es por eso que querías hacer este pastel tan complicado? ¿Te querías lucir, eh?

—E-eso no… o bueno…

—¡Lo sabía!

Sin encontrar salida al repentino interés de sus compañeros por su vida sentimental, todo lo que pudo hacer fue salir corriendo apenas escuchó la campana para volver a la cocina, recordando por fin que hacía matándose la paciencia con ese postre.

_Arno miraba a su acompañante, el cual buscaba a su hermana en medio del mar de personas, la carpeta azul claro se balanceó en sus manos colgadas del borde del edificio._

_—¿Dónde está? Estoy seguro que me dijo la buscara afuera —sacó su celular para comprobar una vez más, temiendo estar equivocado._

_—¿Te gustan… los dulces? —Preguntó de pronto, desconcertando al más alto. Este volteó en su dirección._

_—¿Lo dices por esto? —Jacob tomó entre sus dedos el palito de plástico que antes tenía un caramelo de fresa en la punta._

_—Siempre traes una contigo._

_—No es que no me gusten, pero no puedo comerlos demasiado, me hostigan con facilidad —volvió a sujetar el objeto con sus labios y frotó la parte posterior de su cuello —. Aunque últimamente estoy comiendo más de lo normal por culpa de la abstinencia al cigarro. Tal vez debería retomar el ejercicio._

_—No creo que hayas fumado por tanto tiempo para presentar abstinencia —alegó, poniendo quizás atención extra a la forma en que el Frye jugaba con el trozo de plástico en su boca._

_—En realidad no, pero a veces quisiera uno y es por eso que recurro a los dulces… —una sonrisa llena de picardía surcó su rostro al notar la mirada del más bajo —. ¿Qué tanto miras, kitty? —Dejó la carpeta debajo de su celular al colocarlos en una mesa cercana._

_—N-nada…_

_Avanzó un paso al francés y, a sabiendas que este buscaría alejarse apenas notara sus intenciones, lo tomó del brazo, jaló de él y usando su cuerpo como barrera lo dejó acorralado en la barda de concreto._

_—A mí no me lo parece —susurró._

_—Idiota, nos pueden ver —trató de empujarlo, evadiendo sus ojos esmeraldas que seguramente estarían a la caza de su muy asegurado sonrojo._

_—Todos están en clase y el único salón que tenemos en frente es la cocina de un solo piso —aseguró victorioso, dejando al castaño sin argumentos._

_—Pero ..._

_Le tomó las manos, retirándolas de sus hombros, entrelazando sus dedos y dejando ambos brazos a los lados al tiempo que su rostro se acercaba cada vez más. Sus latidos aumentaron de golpe, creando una sensación de asfixia. Seguía sin acostumbrarse a eso. Quien sabe cuándo fue que Jacob había tirado el palito, por lo que todo lo que percibió fue sus labios alcanzar a rozarse con suavidad antes de que una estridente melodía saliese del teléfono de Jacob; se alejó un poco, apenas lo suficiente para estirar su mano derecha y alcanzar el objeto._

_—Oh, es Evie —atendió la llamada, dejando espacio para que el francés lograse calmar su acelerado corazón. Respiró una y otra vez. ¿Las cosas iban muy rápido o solo era él quien no terminaba de asimilar la situación actual entre ellos? —. Vale, te veo abajo. Lo siento, tengo que irme ya._

_—E-está bien abierto sin atreverse a mirarlo de nuevo._

_—Eres lindo —se rio bajito y antes de que el contrario pudiera reclamar, Jacob aprovechó su pequeño arranque de molestia para robarle un beso rápido a la comisura de sus labios y le dio la espalda tomando las cosas de su hermana —. Nos vemos más tarde._

_Luego de aquello su clase se basó en una decisión por equipos en cuanto a que postre hacer. Al cabo de desechar ideas demasiado “clichés”, según él, acabaron decidiéndose por ese._

El pastel ópera; si bien contenía un montón de ingredientes, la combinación entre chocolate amargo y café endulzado a gusto propio era sin duda uno de sus encantos, ya que a diferencia de muchos otros donde el sabor era en exceso empalagoso, este en comparación creaba una mezcla perfecta entre el amargo y lo dulce, haciendo que se pudiese disfrutar una de sus rebanadas con gusto, sin temer por dejarlo a medias.

El día terminó con su equipo obteniendo otra calificación perfecta, sus compañeros guardaron la parte que les tocaba y el enamorado del grupo pidió permiso de quedarse un rato más en lo que el corazón de chocolate secaba.

Arno fue el primero en marcharse, rodeado de pensamientos complicados y observando de tanto en tanto la pequeña caja de cartón blanca donde viajaban las dos porciones que le corresponden.

Sí, estaba acomplejado y nervioso al por mayor, es decir, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaban? Dos meses a lo mucho, además que todo pasó demasiado rápido, lo suficiente para que aún se sintiera inseguro en muchas cosas, sobre todo porque era la primera relación donde de verdad se sintió participe de esta y no solo un mero espectador en una especie de simulador de citas.

Se detuvo en la salida de la universidad, viendo el lazo verde oscuro bailar ligeramente al ser movido por el viento con rastros invernales de febrero. Según él escogió el listón de lustrosa textura al azar, ahora notaba que no fue tanto de ese modo. Estuvo más avergonzado de lo que ya venía desde su descanso.

Miró a los lados de la calle, revisando la hora en su reloj digital, pensando una y otra vez como sobrellevar aquello. ¿No era muy pronto? Tal vez sí, pero entonces, ¿cuál habría sido la mejor manera de actuar? No lo sabía y dudaba que alguien le diera una respuesta capaz de convencerlo. Para empezar, ¿no estaba actuando un poco fuera de sí al llevar eso en sus manos? Se sintió como colegiala enamorada.

—¡Oye, Arno! ¿Qué haces aún aquí? —Escuchó la animada voz de uno de los integrantes de su equipo. No quiso voltear a verlo, ya que percibía a la perfección el bochorno en su rostro.

—Nada, solo me detuve un rato. ¿Tú que haces aquí?

—Olvidé mi filipina —mostró la prenda mencionada colgando de su hombro derecho —. ¿Seguro que no esperas a tu novia o algo?

—No tengo… novia… ugh, es complejo —mostró apenas su leve sonrojo, despeinando los cabellos caoba.

—¿A quién quieres engañar? Te veías en verdad emocionado decorando el pastel.

No se le fue permitido respondedor antes de que su campo de visión se oscureciera. Fue jalado hacía atrás, chocando su espalda con otra persona más alta. El aroma dulzón del anís golpeó su nariz y fue ahí donde la vergüenza aumentó. Apretó la pequeña cajita entre sus dedos.

—¿Jacob? —Preguntó quedito, con dudas y temiendo estarse equivocando.

—Lo siento, se me hizo un poco tarde —por la posición en la cual tenía sostenido al más bajo, este no notó la sonrisa fría que tenía en el rostro y dirigía al tercero —. Será mejor irnos ya.

—Espera… —lo sintió acercarse más. Temió por segundos que expresión tendría su compañero de clases.

—Vamos o me pondré más celoso de lo que ya estoy —murmuró a su oreja causando cosquillas y quien sabe que más —. Me disculpo, pero me lo llevo conmigo. Adiós.

Arno apenas escuchó la vacilante despedida del chico y se vio arrastrado por el inglés lejos del lugar.

Se le dio de regreso el control de su cuerpo al entrar en el parque detrás de la escuela. Miró consternado al contrario, quien le sonreía como si nada hubiera pasado y sostenía su mano con fuerza sin llegar a lastimarlo.

—Eso de hacer rato, ¿por qué fue? —Cuestionó sin atreverse a mirarlo directo a los ojos.

—Ah, fue porque ese tipo estuvo a punto de verte.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene eso de inusual?

—No me agradó mucho la idea, menos cuando tienes esa expresión tan linda —acarició su rostro con la punta de los dedos, acomodando sus rebeldes mechones castaños detrás de la oreja —. Incluso yo puedo ponerme celoso a veces, ¿sabes?

¿Cómo podía soltar cosas de esa clase con una cara tan seria? Era uno de los tantos misterios a resolver en cuanto al inglés se refería, misterios que aunque le daban curiosidad, a la vez prefería mantenerse lejos de estos, pues algo le decía que la respuesta resultaría el doble de bochornosa que sus acciones o palabras en sí.

A veces envidiaba esa forma tan liberal de ser. Quizás a Jacob le gustaría que él fuera igual de honesto al momento de demostrar lo que sentí, pues los primeros pasos hasta la fecha los venía dando él. Mordió el interior de su mejilla, sintiendo aún la mano contraria en su rostro. Quería ser igual que el Frye en ese aspecto y a la vez no, pues temía dejarse llevar demasiado.

—¿Qué esa caja? —Indagó Jacob retirando su mano por fin, pasando a esconderla en los bolsos de sus jeans.

Nueva oleada de vergüenza. Se fijó en el suelo y se reusó a despegar los ojos de ahí. Escuchó la suave risa del más alto. Si ya estaba ahí con él y esa cosa lista para ser entregada, ¿de qué servía huir de lo inevitable?

—No tienes que decirme si no quieres, descuida, solo me dio curiosidad. Ahora, ¿hay algo que quieras hacer? Me llamaste tan de repente ayer que temí no me quisieran dar permiso en el trabajo —la cajita por la que tuvo interés se extendió a él rozando con el cuello de su chaqueta negra. Parpadeó confuso e indeciso en sí debería tomarla.

—E-es algo… un regalo, ¿supongo?

Y como un balde de agua, Jacob recordó que día era ese, más bien, la fecha específica. Observó reiteradas veces la caja y al chico sin acabar de salir de su impresión. ¿Se trataba en serio de lo que creía? Su turno de mostrarse avergonzado había llegado, cosa rara de lograr considerando que la mayoría del tiempo actuaba sin demasiados escrúpulos.

—Uh, ¿para mí? —Resultaba obvio que si Arno lo extendía en su dirección debería ser afirmativa la respuesta, más al tomarlo tan desprevenido su cerebro parecía volverse más torpe de lo usual.

El francés asintió rápidamente, aguantando las ganas de soltarle un golpe al azabache, pues ya bastante tenía con permanecer así para que encima el otro no se apresurara a tomar el obsequio. Gruñó en voz baja un: “Solo tómalo y ya”. La orden fue acatada, quitando el objeto de sus manos. Tuvo alivio un rato muy corto antes de verse prisionero en un abrazo tan fuerte, que ahora sí, podía jurar se quedaba sin aire.

—Jacob, me vas a matar —se las arregló para apoyar su mentón en el hombro ajeno.

—Perdón, es solo que estoy feliz. No esperaba esto.

—No es la gran cosa.

—Sí lo es, porque lo hiciste para mí. Gracias —el abrazo se aligeró, permitiendo al francés obtener un poco de aire y pensar: «¿Y ahora qué?» Realmente no se le daban ese tipo de detalles, agradecía estar en la misma sintonía que el azabache en ese aspecto, pues ninguno se sintió obligado a nada —. Kitty, de verdad quiero besarte ahora.

—Estamos en plena calle —le recordó ocultando su rostro de él al percatarse de ese calorcito ya familiar en las mejillas.

—¿Entonces vamos a mi casa? Hoy van a llegar tarde, estaremos en paz todo el día —Se rio ante su comentario, pintando una sonrisa coqueta al separarse del chico, quien lo vio entre sorprendido, apenado y un poco molesto, cosa que Jacob ya asimilaba en automático como un gato pequeño y erizado.

—Eres un desvergonzado —comenzó a caminar por el lugar siendo inmediatamente seguido del más alto. El Frye rodeó sus hombros con un brazo, dirigiendo sus pasos al sitio en donde estacionó su motocicleta.

—No tiene nada de malo decir ese tipo de cosas, sobre todo si son ciertas. Te puedes quedar a dormir si quieres —lo apegó más a él, impidiendo que Arno recurriera a su hábito de esconderse.

—¡Ni lo sueñes! —Trató de empujarlo.

—Un poco tarde para decirme eso.

—¡Jacob!

Anduvieron entre bromas pesadas que acabaron en risas y ligeros golpes cortesía del francés, dando por terminado un día atareado y con un toque especial. No requerían de tantos planes, era su primer San Valentín, por lo que habría sido más incómodo exagerar con ello. Claro que la visita a la casa del azabache al final no resultó tan rechazada.


	2. Il mio dolce cioccolato.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pareja: Ezio x Altaïr.  
> En teoría se podría decir que esto es una especie de extra a otro fanfic que tengo de ellos dos: Volver a verte.  
> Advertencia: Uso de comida en el lemon.  
> Sinopsis:  
> Chocolates y una idea bastante estúpida. A veces cumplir sus caprichos no era tan malo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este drabble que me costó una y la mitad de la otra reducir a 2000 palabras, participa en: CUARTO DESAFÍO RELÁMPAGO DE ES "ES DE FANFICS".  
> "Ah, amor~"  
> 5.- Comida.

El aroma dulce inundó en pocos minutos el departamento. Ambos chicos observaron el líquido espeso y oscuro resultado de combinar todos los chocolates obtenidos ese día.

—Recuérdame de nuevo, ¿por qué te hice caso? —Habló el mayor, jugando con el globo de acero inoxidable usado para mezclar los diversos dulces de cacao.

—La verdad, me sorprende que me hayas hecho caso, así que en teoría es tu culpa —respondió, ignorando la mirada de muerte que le dirigía el contrario.

Ezio y Altaïr, de algún modo u otro, se las arreglaron para hacer un gran batidillo de chocolate, esto después que al primero se le ocurriese preguntar si al mezclarlos conservarían su sabor o se transformarían en una masa imposible de comer. Al de mirada ambarina le gustaban las cosas dulces, no demasiado, pero podía disfrutar un par antes de dejarlo, mientras al menor no le iba ni venía el tema en sí.

Los dos se encontraron ante una gran pila de cajas envueltas en papeles bonitos, cortesía de las chicas que se encargaron de perseguirlos hasta verse en la obligación de aceptar los obsequios, más que nada para quitárselas de encima y marcharse en paz.

Sí, no parecía una buena idea ahora con su “experimento” concluido. Altaïr dejó la última gota suelta de la mezcla caer con el resto de esa cosa. Extendió el objeto a su acompañante, quien dio un paso atrás temiendo que aquella masa fuera a cobrar vida.

—Tu querías saber si esto sabría bien o no. Descúbrelo por tu cuenta.

—No gracias. Tengo una larga vida por delante —esquivó al contrario cuando este se acercó.

—Yo personalmente te acortaré esa vida como no lo pruebes.

—Oh vamos, solo fue un inocente experimento, ya está hecho, así que digamos que el resultado fue incierto y vivamos felizmente los dos.

—Dije que lo pruebes —lo miró amenazante. Ezio no supo si se veía lindo o debía correr.

—Está caliente —buscó excusas para librarse de la situación. Altaïr entornó los ojos.

—Hay helado en la nevera.

—Eso es sorpresivo —sonrió nervioso y buscó el postre mencionado—. Es muy poco.

—Es suficiente para que comas esta cosa.

—Me sentiría mal si se acaba. Iré a comprar más.

Esquivando al joven caminó con prisas a la sala de estar donde se encontraba su mochila. El más bajo suspiró con el globo de cocina a punto de tirar más chocolate sobre el piso. «Bien, lo probaré, pero ni pienses que lo haré solo».

Ezio tenía su billetera en la mano, estaba dispuesto a huir de ahí el tiempo necesario. Apenas se dio la vuelta sobre los talones, se encontró de frente con su pareja quien al aprovecharse de su estado desprevenido lo empujó de regreso al sofá, logrando que el castaño cayera sentado.

Altaïr quedó a horcajadas sobre Ezio. La mano izquierda del mayor tomó su rostro, enredando los dedos entre las largas hebras de caoba y, adelantándose a cualquier resistencia, juntó sus labios en un beso que no inició muy suave que digamos. Por suerte la impresión del repentino movimiento hizo que el castaño jadeara y dio acceso total al chico encima suyo. No tardó nada en detectar el sabor dulzón del chocolate, que lejos de todo pronóstico, resultó ser el mejor que había probado nunca. Los delicados toques frutales daban un sabor todavía más delicioso y, a la vez, curiosamente excitante. Ambas lenguas se tocaron, dando una impresión de terciopelo debido al chocolate; se enroscaron y acariciaron con frenesí, aumentando el calor entre ellos. Los ojos se cerraron, concentrándose en las sensaciones.

El cuerpo del mayor se estremeció bajo las manos ajenas que empezaron a subir acariciando lascivas sus piernas, encontraron camino debajo de la ropa hasta posarse en su espalda dejando caricias que subían y bajaban con parsimonia, enviando escalofríos agradables, arrancando suspiros entrecortados. El contacto de las bocas elevaba su intensidad. El beso iniciado por Altaïr pronto se vio redirigido por Ezio al combinar ligeros mordiscos, moldeando los labios que conocía demasiado bien. Las respiraciones estaban lejos de tener un ritmo normal y las suaves exhalaciones que dejaba escapar el de mirada ámbar empujaban la cordura del otro mucho más lejos.

Se apartaron al ser evidente que debían tener un rato para regular sus agitados corazones latiendo como locos a la par. Los ojos grises detectaron dulces rastros ligeros en las comisuras de la boca ajena. Sonrió, lamiendo los azucarados residuos. Presenció los labios pintados en rojo devolverle el gesto con malicia impregnada.

—¿Dónde quedó tu resistencia de hace unos instantes?

—Muy lejos, gracias a ti.

—Entonces, ¿quieres más?

—Creo que es algo dulce para mí —lo abrazó más cerca.

—¿En serio?

Se aseguró primero que lo estaba viendo, antes de lamer la punta del utensilio plateado y pasar el rosado músculo por lo largo de manera bastante sugerente. El bufido emitido por Ezio casi le hizo reír de no ser porque sus labios volvieron a ser tomados con fiereza; presionando, amasando, chupando. Soltó un leve gemido. Lo impetuoso del contacto le hacía temblar. Muy rara vez el menor dejaba ver ese lado de sí, normalmente era amoroso y cuidaba de no abrumarlo. Le gustaba ese trato, no lo negaba, sin embargo si debería ser sincero, a veces deseaba que se contuviera menos con él.

Entrando en una especie de sincronización con sus pensamientos, las manos tocaron y arañaron su piel, sin ningún rastro de escrúpulos o de cuidado incluso. Se sintió bien, pero seguía queriendo más. Cierto que Altaïr también posee un lado que no salía tan frecuente a la luz; solo cuando estaban en sintonía y que mejor momento que ese mismo.

Se acomodó mejor sin dejar de besarlo. Sonrió internamente al percibir la dureza del castaño. Movió sin vergüenza sus caderas, rozando con las contrarias y por tanto el miembro casi despierto del más alto. Quiso apartarse, no se lo permitió. Siguió con aquel fogoso vaivén de su cadera, sintiendo su propio miembro comenzar a endurecerse en los jeans de mezclilla que le obligaban a ser más agresivo en cuanto a la voluptuosidad de los fajes.

Sus cabellos claros fueron tirados con firmeza hacía atrás obligándolo a separarse. No se molestó por eso y tampoco fue lastimado, más bien aquello demostró que logró su objetivo. Su playera se alzó debido a que Ezio no se tomó la molestia de sacar sus manos de la prenda.

—¿Me quieres volver loco acaso? —Los ojos por lo general brillantes lucían oscuros, las pupilas estaban dilatadas; además de que la voz se tornó más grave y hasta ronca. Consiguió lo anhelado.

—Tal vez —susurró candente, tentando los escasos centímetros que le alejaban del límite —. ¿Qué quieres hacer conmigo? Por hoy, haré lo que me pidas, Ezio ~.

Se aseguró de arrastrar correctamente cada sílaba del nombre, pareciendo un ronroneo combinado a un último balanceo de su parte inferior. Escuchó el gruñido provenir desde lo más profundo de la garganta del menor; la sonrisa que le siguió mostró oficialmente que había firmado su propia sentencia.

—Se me ocurre algo muy interesante a decir verdad —tomó el objeto de acero con los restos del chocolate escurriendo de los bordes, pasando a los dedos de su pareja; lamió el dulce sin despegar su mirada de la dorada, enviando señales claras a Altaïr de su repentino plan, su muy extraño y atrayente plan.

Ni siquiera se molestaba en reprimir sus jadeos y gemidos ocasionales. El aún tibio chocolate se deslizaba por su cuerpo desnudo, pasando entre los surcos de sus músculos, haciendo cosquillas placenteras, cuales solo mejoraban una vez que la todavía más ardiente lengua del Auditore limpiaba el rastro endulzado con pecaminosa lentitud, disfrutando el sabor resultante entre la golosina y la piel de su adorado amante.

Relamía sus labios, tomándose un lapso, casi agonizante para ambos, en admirar aquella deliciosa vista. Esperaba con frustrante paciencia a que una de las gotas de chocolate se deslizase por la bronceada y exquisita piel. Limpiaba con ayuda de sus labios, a veces mordiendo o besando, otras tantas se dedicaba a chupar, dejando notorias marcas, indicando al mayor que únicamente podía pertenecer a él.

—Sabes tan bien —murmuró a su oído junto a una ligera risa.

—Eres un idiota —respondió.

—¿Mmh? Creí que era esto lo que querías, mio amore —bajó sus atenciones al cuello del chico, gozando de su voz perdida en el placer que le regalaba —. O tal vez quieres más que esto.

Su rodilla se abrió paso entre las piernas de Altaïr; presionó el miembro duro que pedía atención. Las manos del mayor eran sostenidas por las de Ezio. Tuvo que estar soportando hasta ahora.

—Ni siquiera deberías preguntarlo —refutó. Sentía cada parte de él pegajosa por culpa del chocolate.

—Tienes que decirlo, no puedo adivinar.

—¿Eres un sádico o algo? —Se rio, notando como volvía a desaparecer de su campo de visión.

Estaban en la cama, por lo tanto él estaba abajo, siendo dominado completamente por su castaño. Se removió entre las sábanas de milagro aún limpias. Dejó salir un gemido más audible que los anteriores al momento en que Ezio decidió comer el dulce que seguía escurriendo de su pecho, mordiendo uno de los sensibles pezones. Para ese punto sería difícil saber qué lugar de su cuerpo no estaba ya a flor de piel.

—E-Ezio… —jadeó. Su cabeza daba de vueltas.

—¿Si? —A saber cuándo fue que acabó entre sus piernas, alzando una de estas dejó otra mordida en el interior de sus muslos. Lucía tan jodidamente atractivo en esa posición tan dominante. El lazo rojo de su cabello se soltó en algún momento de la velada y los mechones caoba caían sobre sus hombros, con las puntas un poco húmedas debido al sudor.

—Te… te quiero dentro, ya no aguanto…

—Mi lindo Alty —se acomodó mejor, haciendo que abrazara su cintura con las largas extremidades. Besó su torso, quitando lo poco que quedaba el chocolate que dio inicio a todo eso —. Dijiste que harías lo que quisiera, pero siempre acabo siendo yo quien cede ante ti —le regaló otro beso empalagoso; el dulce se derretía entre sus lenguas —, eso es injusto.

Comenzó su recorrido dentro del cuerpo que temblaba bajo el suyo, aquel ya acostumbrado a su intromisión. Entró de una sola embestida tras cerciorarse ser recibido sin problemas. La espalda del mayor se arqueó ante su escaso tacto. Respiró profundo, conteniéndose a duras penas, esperando que el otro le indicara estaba bien. No tardó en recibir su respuesta. Las caderas ajenas se empujaron contra él y observó con deleite esa expresión facial tan lasciva que muy contadas veces tuvo oportunidad de admirar.

Mordió sus labios, deslizándose fuera del estrecho lugar, lo suficiente para volver al sitio inicial con fuerza una y otra vez, obteniendo gritos ahogados en aprobación a sus vehementes embestidas. Incluso él tuvo problemas al controlar su respiración.

El aroma del chocolate se unía a la característica fragancia del sexo, excitando más a los dos. Los sonidos de las pieles al encontrarse con cada arremetida nueva carente de piedad, volviéndose más y más feroces y enérgicas. Disfrutando de las sensaciones que raras veces llegaban a ser más lujuria desenfrenada que demostraciones de afecto.

Los gritos se tornaban en sollozos perdidos en el placer otorgado. Un cosquilleo recorría cada centímetro de su piel. Se vio alzado en los brazos de su pareja, quien lo sentó sobre su regazo sin detener las embestidas ahora más profundas. Él igual se movía, queriendo darle el mismo placer recibido.

Los labios impregnados en la esencia del chocolate limpiaron las lágrimas y se fundieron con los ajenos en un beso que contrario a todo lo que venían haciendo, fue increíblemente tierno y amoroso sin dejar que eso apaciguara el fuego ardiente que seguía consumiendo sus cuerpos aún unidos en candentes movimientos y que muy probablemente no se apagaría hasta la mañana. Intercambiaron miradas sin detenerse, llegando a un acuerdo. Faltar un día a la universidad no haría daño a nadie, ¿no?


	3. El Ladrón y el Diplomático.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El pasado de un par de asesinos, con relación aparentemente áspera, puede en realidad ocultar un secreto bastante distinto e intimo a lo que se deja ver en la superficie.
> 
> Siempre hay un motivo para todo, en especial para las supuestas malas relaciones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pareja: La Volpe x Nicolás Maquiavelo.
> 
> ... ¿Qué hago con mi vida? Yo igual quiero saber :'D
> 
> Bueno, lo pondré así: Vi la relación de este par en la novela y dije, "Interesante" :0. Los volví a ver en el juego y simplemente no me resistí, así que nació este fic rápido y... extraño supongo xD
> 
> Espero les guste y espero no haber sido la única a la que se le ocurrió esta shipp :')

«¿Qué es lo que pasa por su cabeza?» Eso era todo lo que Gilberto podía pensar cada que sus ojos topaban con el frío rostro de Maquiavelo. Tenía que admitirlo, la primera vez que lo vio pensó que era bastante mayor. Se sorprendió de sobremanera al enterarse que tenían la misma edad. Quizás fue porque él era más bien un joven audaz que le gustaba la vida por los tejados de las casas en Florencia, tener esa sensación de libertad, de poder hacer lo que te plazca y que los guardias no pudieran seguirte el ritmo. Al final del día, solo quedaban las risas al ver como los oficiales se tropezaban unos con otros en los techos, otros tantos quedarían colgando de alguna saliente y mientras él se regocijaba en su victoria, contaría la cantidad de florines ganados.

Nicolás Maquiavelo, de lo poco que conocía, era una persona que prefería quedarse en un rincón oscuro; tal vez leyendo algún libro grueso de pasta dura que a cualquier otro se le complicaría entender.

A veces, en medio de sus huidas, lo veía por la ventana que daba a su habitación, siendo instruido por tutores privados y cosas que sólo la gente de su posición podría tener. Recordaba haberlo visto con mala cara las primeras veces, pues por lo mismo de que nunca hablaba con nadie o casi nadie, pensaba que en realidad estaba minimizando al resto.

Habiendo declarado casi oficialmente que el tipo no le agradaba, comenzó a pasarlo de largo cada que se encontraban en las reuniones de los asesinos como novicios; en los primeros años desde que se unieron a la hermandad.

En varias ocasiones les tocó trabajar juntos. Normalmente a Gilberto no le importaba. Hacía lo de costumbre, ignorarlo. Si acaso la situación lo requería, intercambiaba un par de palabras con él para conseguir su objetivo. A veces, aunque no lo admitiera, llegó a quedar gratamente sorprendido por su forma tan analítica de pensar, era como si observara todo a detalle y creara un plan meticuloso conforme avanzaban; se adaptaba bien al entorno en pocas palabras, sabiendo reaccionar al instante, sin entrar en pánico. Su rostro estoico le seguía descontrolando, ya que no adivinaba que planeaba hasta que se le ocurría hablar; sin embargo pasando por alto ese hecho, le comenzó a agradar trabajar con él, sólo por sus ideas. Al menos era de lo que él se convencía.

El chico de cabellos azabaches en más de una ocasión parecía ser inmune al miedo. Sin importar la cantidad de guardias que lo rodearan, él se quitaría de encima a cada uno sin pestañear, lo cual admiraba.

«No es que me importe si algo le llega a pasar, sólo me llama la atención...». Eran las palabras que casi rozaban su mantra diario después de cientos de misiones junto a Maquiavelo y que su mente lo regañara porque lo estaba juzgando mal.

Quería creer que no pensaba tanto en él, que ni siquiera valía la pena su tiempo. Era alguien orgulloso y como su karma, ese joven, Nicolás Maquiavelo, era en realidad lo único que ocupaba su cabeza durante todas las horas del día. ¿En qué pensaba? ¿Por qué era tan callado? ¿Por qué siempre tenía esa actitud de altivez y arrogancia? Las veces donde se percataba que estaba pensando demás en ese chico, se frustraba y acababa con el cabello vuelto una maraña sin forma.

—Acabarás quedándote calvo como sigas haciendo eso —la voz de hielo, pero a la vez rebosante de aquel tono aristocrático exclusivo de alguien que perteneciente a la clase acomodada, le asustaron, al punto de dar un pequeño salto en su lugar. Volteó a ver de quien se trataba, pues su colega, Giovanni Aditore, hablaba bastante similar, salvo que este último tenía un tono más cálido. Se encontró de cara con Maquiavelo, quien lo veía por encima de un nuevo libro. Lo cerró con un sonido sordo y lo colocó bajo su brazo.

—¿Estudias incluso aquí? —Fue lo primero que se lo ocurrió decir, frunciendo el ceño y recobrando su postura en el banco de piedra.

—Sí, es una costumbre; aunque más que estudiar me gusta leer.

—¿Qué no es lo mismo?

—No lo creo —sus labios se quedaron entreabiertos como si quisiera decir algo más, pero los cerró guardando silencio. Gilberto, en su mente de adolescente, tomó eso como un: No lo entenderías. Se molestó.

—¿No es muy tarde para un niño de casa como tú? —Volvió su atención al paisaje nocturno de Florencia.

—¿Te parezco un “niño de casa” común? —Añadió con burla, haciendo clara referencia a su compromiso con esa hermandad. No lo decía por nada, a lo largo de ese tiempo, había presenciado más muertes de las que cualquier joven sería testigo a su edad. Incluso llegó a ver un par de sus compañeros caer en batalla y sus manos, aunque jóvenes, ya tenían bastantes cicatrices, sin mencionar toda la sangre que ya las manchaban.

—Supongo que nadie en esta orden lo es... —dijo de forma distraída y casi somnolienta, intentando hacer de oídos sordos al tono con el cual le respondió su compañero.

—¿Puedo sentarme? 

—Haz lo que quieras —fingiendo desinterés apoyó la barbilla en sus manos. Vio de reojo como el otro tomaba asiento a su lado y por algún motivo sintió su cuerpo tensarse.

Creyó que intentaría hacer más conversación, mas todo lo que hizo fue abrir de nuevo su libro y seguir con la lectura, aprovechando la luz de los faroles que estaban en esa sección. Su cara seguía tan imperturbable como siempre. Reprimió sus ganas de darle un golpe, para por lo menos ver sorpresa en sus ojos oscuros. Ambos iban vestidos con los trajes blancos de asesinos. Las armas brillaban gracias a la luz naranja del fuego.

Sin caer totalmente en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, terminó por desviar su mirada de la ciudad a la persona que tenía al lado. Normalmente poseía una expresión dura, aunque cuando leía, tan sólo por una pizca, pudo presenciar ese semblante de roca se suavizarse. Su tez pálida parecía cobrar vida con el calor del farol. Nicolás acabó dando un gran bostezo tras un rato. Sus ojos se empañaron por finas lágrimas y las mejillas se ruborizaron ligeramente, apenas se podía ver. Gilberto parpadeó ante esa vista.

—Si sigues viéndome de esa manera empezaré a creer que me estás acosando —levantó la oscura mirada de las páginas de su libro. Su acompañante no dijo nada.

Atinó a colocarse su capucha con prisas y trepar por la pared del edificio atrás de ellos hasta desaparecer de la vista del contrario, quien cerró de nuevo el libro y se levantó para caminar a casa.

«¿Qué estaba haciendo?». La pregunta daba de vueltas en la confundida cabeza de Gilberto el cual de milagro no tropezó, como los guardias de quienes se burlaba, y acababa en el duro suelo de las calles con múltiples golpes.

Tras ese pequeño encuentro con Nicolás, el castaño comenzó a evitarlo de plano todo lo que podía, como si huyera de un ser peligroso o algo así. No le importaba si los demás le miraban extraño cada que salía corriendo de la sala apenas entraba el azabache o que sus maestros le cuestionaran al respecto y, al no responder nada conciso, estos le dieran el sermón más largo que hubiese escuchado alguna vez en su vida sobre el compañerismo y la importancia de la hermandad. Su prioridad era evitar al otro hasta donde fuera posible, ¿por qué? A él igual le encantaría saberlo.

Por supuesto el destino se empeñaba en reírse en su cara y acabaron designados los dos juntos para una misión. Sólo los dos. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, pasaron un par de días planeando el ataque.

Tenían que subir a bordo de un gran navío templario que llegaría al muelle de Forli, cargado de armaduras cuales sus maestros usarían para infiltrarse en una fortaleza aún más grande en Venecia. Debían ser meticulosos, el campo fuerte del más alto, por ese lado todo iba bien. Las posiciones de sus aliados, los ladrones, estaban decididas. No querían muertes innecesarias. Aparte, por lo que les dijeron los informantes, el barco no venía precisamente con guardias de los fáciles, no, la embarcación iba repleta de soldados brutos. Ellos ya habían realizado misiones similares, por lo que aquello les tomó desprevenidos. Según su maestro, un espía de ellos fue descubierto; este huyó de escena dejando a los guardias templarios con temor de un ataque sorpresa, dando como resultado, soldados bien armados; aunque torpes, en palabras de Maquiavelo, quien seguía sin despegar su mirada del mapa. Trazaba la ruta que debían hacer los dos, dejando así, un camino despejado que el resto de sus compañeros usarían para cargar con los cofres que faltasen, pues ellos no podrían con tantos.

El día de llevar a cabo los planes llegó. Gilberto estaba convencido que nada podría ser peor que haber soportado casi una semana encerrado en un pequeño cuarto junto al callado Nicolás. Intentó despejar lo más que pudo su mente antes de entrar por fin en acción.

Los ladrones cumplieron su parte del trato, despejando las entradas para ellos y sus compañeros, quienes se quedarían ocultos, esperando la señal para ingresar a las bodegas del barco, sacar los cofres con los uniformes y armaduras solicitados y escapar.

Los dos asesinos novicios se treparon al transporte, sujetos firmemente por las salientes de las decoraciones que tenía la madera. Prepararon las hojas ocultas. Se mantuvieron así un rato, estudiando los movimientos de los brutos y algún que otro guardia menos acorazado. Los brutos caminaban por las orillas, así que se decidieron en atacar a la vez. Con el conocimiento que tenían de las armaduras encontraron un punto que estas no cubrían, clavando el filo de sus hojas en ese lugar. Los hombres cayeron entre gritos de la borda hasta aterrizar en el agua, de la cual, no podrían escapar debido a las pesadas armaduras que portaban. Gilberto se estremeció al imaginar a los tipos ahogarse en su propia desesperación por no poder hacer nada. Sacudiendo su cabeza para tirar esa idea subió finalmente al barco.

La sincronización de ambos fue perfecta. En poco tiempo el sitio estuvo repleto de una nube gris a causa de las bombas de humo, que tiraron para deshacerse más fácil de los guardias. Sus compañeros subieron a bordo de inmediato, buscando la bodega en lo que ellos dos corrían juntos por la ruta acordada, despejando el sitio del resto de oficiales que patrullaran por ahí.

Las cosas resultaban mejor de lo esperado. Los ladrones se llevaron muy lejos a los uniformados y no se les veía por ningún sitio. Gilberto sopesó la idea de enfocarse más a los ladrones, pues le gustaba esa forma tan liberal de ser; justo como él.

Llegó al punto acordado con Nicolás para partir juntos a la orden, pero no lo vio por ningún lado. Permaneció esperando por él unos minutos. La preocupación comenzaba a crecer en su pecho al no ver ni rastro del chico. Él no era alguien impuntual, así que eso era raro.

Dejando el punto de reunión comenzó a correr por los techos de Forli, mirando de un lado a otro, buscando cualquier señal del joven. ¿Cuántas veces habrá visto escenarios similares desde que se unió a la orden? Partiendo a una misión como un grupo grande y volviendo victoriosos un par de ellos. La muerte es inminente desde que decides ser leal a la hermandad. Mordió su labio inferior sin notarlo y apresuró el paso. Él no podía morir, ¿cierto? Él era fuerte. Nicolás Maquiavelo era fuerte y audaz, además se aseguraron de tener el perímetro despejado. Se separaron unos momentos para encargarse de unos guardias que rompieron filas al verlos, nada grave ocurriría en tan corto lapso. Sus pasos iban lo más a prisa que podían. Estuvo a nada de resbalar al pararse sobre tejas sueltas mas se las apañó para evadir el suelo.

Tuvo el impulso de gritar su nombre, pedir por ayuda. Se contuvo de eso y permaneció confiando en que el otro estuviese bien.

Siguiendo una especie de instinto regresó al muelle donde el barco había arribado. Estando a unos metros escuchó el sonido inconfundible de espadas chocar contra el acero de otra. Con un último esfuerzo llegó justo para presenciar como Maquiavelo era empujado a un lado con brusquedad, evitando a duras penas que su cabeza se golpeara contra el mástil. El grito de alguien lo hizo girar el viendo como un compañero era atravesado por el hacha de un soldado. Nicolás se levantó de inmediato, con la espada frente a él. Mal herido como estaba apenas podía permanecer de pie, no obstante parecía dispuesto a un enfrentamiento más con los hombres; bastante decidido a entregar su vida.

El corazón de Gilberto martilleaba en sus tímpanos, sus dientes rechinaron y en menos de lo calculado estuvo funcionando como barrera entre los soldados y su compañero herido, cuyo uniforme blanco ahora estaba pintado en sangre. El más bajo rogó inconsciente que no fuera del chico.

Siempre se quedará con la duda como pudieron salir de ahí con vida.

Estaban en clara desventaja, sin embargo se mantuvieron firmes, hasta que en un descuido por parte del único bruto que quedaba, Gilberto evitó el golpe de su arma, empujando a la vez al azabache, quedando los dos en el suelo deslizándose por la madera encerada. Dejando al muchacho todavía tirado, el castaño se puso en pie velozmente y, siendo ayudado por una cuerda que colgaba del mástil, corrió hasta impulsarse lo suficiente para empujar al soldado hacía el agua, marcando así su fin.

Se columpió hasta dar una vuelta quedando en el mismo sitio donde Maquiavelo se mantenía erguido con dificultad. Lo observó caminar rengueando hasta su compañero fallecido en batalla y cerró sus ojos con cuidado.

—Hay que irnos —dijo en voz baja.

Nicolás asintió, pero se quedó en eso, un asentimiento; antes de que sus ojos propios se cerraran, cayendo desmayado al suelo de madera.

El doctor salió tras un largo rato en la habitación del más alto. Habló con el maestro de los dos y se fue.

—Hicieron un buen trabajo. Estoy orgulloso de ambos. Más de ti, parece que soportar mis regaños al final dio frutos —comentó el hombre, apoyando su mano en el hombro del menor.

—Me agrade o no, sigue siendo uno de nosotros, un hermano... —suspiró con los ojos claros viendo al suelo.

—Si quieres verlo, él está despierto. 

El mayor se fue, dejando un titubeante castaño frente a la puerta de madera. Se acercó y abrió ligeramente.

—Puedes pasar —se avergonzó al verse atrapado; decidió darle prisa a ese mal paso.

—Creí que estarías durmiendo.

—Pues no —lo encontró acostado en la cama, lleno de vendajes, su torso estaba al descubierto. Trató de no verlo fijamente, llevándose otra sorpresa al alzar la mirada.

—Tu cabello...

Maquiavelo tenía el pelo largo, no tanto, apenas podía hacerse una pequeña coleta con este, aunque era un detalle evidente. Ahora poseía un corte desigual y desordenado; claramente ya no poseía el largo usual.

—Ah, sí —llevó su mano a la cabeza —. Supongo que era un estorbo. Debería llevarlo corto a partir de ahora. Casi me cuesta la vida allá… Pensé que no lo notarías.

—Bueno, es algo obvio —caminó hasta el otro extremo del cuarto, viendo los pocos libros que el más alto tenía ahí. A veces no entendía por qué necesitaría una habitación en la base de la orden si tenía casa propia, no se trataba de un huérfano como él.

—Supongo. Creo que lo sería aún más para alguien que disfruta verme fijamente cuando cree que no me doy cuenta.

Gilberto se volvió con rapidez donde el contrario. Agradecía llevar la capucha puesta, pues sentía su rostro calentarse debido a la vergüenza.

—¿D-de qué hablas? —Su voz tembló y maldijo internamente por eso.

—¿En serio? ¿Crees que de verdad no lo notaba? Tu tartamudeo no hizo sino confirmar lo que digo de todas formas, así que no veo el caso de fingir.

—Agh... —se dejó caer en la silla del escritorio con sus manos cubriendo su cara —. Lo siento es que...

—Creí que te desagradaba —interrumpió Nicolás sentado en el borde de la cama —. ¿O es que acaso buscas más puntos de mí que odiar?

—Yo no te odio —refutó al segundo —. Sólo... eres raro...

—No sé si eso es mejor —enarcó una ceja.

—Al menos no es odio —se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué parte de mí se te hace rara? Según yo soy bastante normal.

—Tal vez para ti, porque te criaste en un ambiente diferente del mío; así que al menos para mí eres raro. No cambias nunca tu expresión, hablas igual que adulto; ni siquiera nuestros maestros se expresan del mismo modo que tú. Siempre metido en tus libros o haciendo tareas. A veces parece que miras con desdén a los demás.

—No pensé que fueras a soltar la verdad tan fácil —admitió con cierta diversión. Gilberto quiso arrojarle uno de los libros —. Como tú lo has dicho, somos de ambientes y crianzas diferentes. Lo que para mí es normal, para ti no, pero eso no significa que sea raro.

—Creo que es la primera vez que te oigo hablar tanto. Eso es otra cosa que encuentro extraña; casi no hablas —se cruzó de brazos recargado en el respaldo.

—No tengo mucho de qué hablar. Tal vez sí, si lo hiciera con otra persona que me entendiera. De todas formas, tampoco me gusta hablar mucho.

—Es por esa actitud que los demás te encuentran arrogante —masculló.

—¿Tu igual? —Lo vio sonrojarse, cosa que le dio la respuesta —. No me importa, la verdad. Aunque quizás podría intentar cambiar un poco, al menos para que confíen en mí; nuestra hermandad se basa en la confianza al fin y al cabo.

—Eres de confianza, pero no una persona con la que todos batallarían por estar. Das curiosidad, supongo...

—¿Es por eso que me ves tanto?

—Ugh... eso... creo... —se sentía acorralado. ¿Cuántos años llevaba haciendo eso? ¿Dos? No lo sabía, aunque lo más importante sería descubrir hace cuanto que el otro lo notó.

—No es una respuesta convincente.

—Sólo déjalo así. No entiendo porque te importaría de todas formas.

—Porque tú también me das curiosidad. Tómalo como un: Quiero estar seguro de que esto es recíproco.

Gilberto lo vio y no pudo evitar arquear una de sus cejas en confusión. ¿Recíproco? ¿El qué? Se quedó en silencio, analizando la mirada que el contrario le daba. El hecho de que el joven fuera una cara de piedra ya no le era tan convincente. Desde que lo conocía lo veía de esa manera, sin embargo, después de los sucesos en el barco, ya no estaba tan seguro. Lo que vio reflejarse en su rostro, al encontrarlo en medio de esa pelea, fue miedo; no uno tan obvio, pero por primera vez apreció el temor en sus ojos oscuros, lo cual le movió un poco el suelo, puesto que nunca imaginó llegaría a verlo así. Lo siguiente fue pesar, al ver a su compañero muerto. Ahora, estando ante él, volvía a admirar el miedo, o incertidumbre más bien. ¿Qué esperaba que le dijera? ¿Que sí? Su parte inconsciente le decía que no era eso lo que esperaba obtener o por lo menos, no se quedaría ahí. La mirada que el chico le dedicaba era intensa, demasiado. Se sintió abochornado y con ganas de salir corriendo de ahí junto a su corazón golpeando con fuerza en su pecho.

Lo conocía desde que tenían quince años. Actualmente, con diecisiete, se preguntó hasta donde en serio era desagrado lo que sintió por el más alto casi dos años. La curiosidad estaba palpable en su ser, no obstante siempre la amortiguo con un rechazo formado sin saber porque.

Tenía calor de repente a pesar de que las habitaciones eran frescas gracias a la piedra. Ya no quería que Nicolás lo viera de esa forma, era como si se volviera demasiado pequeño ante su mirada y se encogiera en su lugar. Miró a otro lado, a su escritorio, a los libros y al inusual marca páginas que tenía uno de ellos. Importándole poco si Maquiavelo le decía algo, tomó el libro y lo abrió. Lo que tenía adentro era una rosa, estaba muy seca, lucía tan frágil que pensó podría desbaratarse al tacto, pese a eso, estaba extrañamente bien conservada. Se le hizo familiar.

—La encontré una noche que volvía a mi casa, después de una misión. Era mi cumpleaños dieciséis —comenzó a explicar y por un motivo desconocido Gilberto quiso callarlo.

Una imagen se intentó proyectar en su memoria, no lo impidió, mas no era capaz de verla con claridad. Dejó que el otro prosiguiera y lo escuchó atento. Sus latidos parecieron ir más aprisa.

—Dejé mi ventana abierta, asumo que quien haya sido, la dejó adentro de esa forma. En su momento pensé: ¿Una rosa para un hombre? Y sonreí. Me preció gracioso supongo. Al día siguiente, cuando la vi todavía sobre el escritorio, me alegré que no se tratara de un sueño y, antes de darme cuenta, ya había declarado a esa flor el mejor regalo que he recibido —sus ojos se entrecerraron y Gilberto pensó estaría tratando de ver a través de él y su inexplicable nerviosismo —. Ese día... entraste de los jardines diciendo que las rosas florecieron muy hermosas esa temporada. Todos salieron a para observarlas, según lo que me contaron. Cuando quise ir a verlas ya no había ninguna, dijeron que las cortaron para venderlas en el mercado...

Lo recordó de golpe junto a una nueva oleada de nervios. Ciertamente, estaba emocionado como un niño pequeño al ver el jardín tan lleno de color y vida. Esa fue una de las misiones donde no acompaño a Nicolás. Al volver este, supuso que la noticia de las rosas le llegó, ya que en uno de sus recorridos nocturnos lo encontró viendo un jardín vacío.

No sabría describir que fue lo aquello que se le pasó por la cabeza en ese instante, sólo estaba al tanto de hallarse corriendo al mercado donde encontró la última de las rosas, como si estuviera esperando por él. Se dirigió a la casa vacía de Nicolás y al ver la ventana abierta, simplemente dejó la flor en el primer sitio que alcanzó. Quizás desde ahí debió darse cuenta que él no le desagradaba, pero no quería admitirlo aún.

—Al parecer mi sospecha era cierta —declaró al ver el rostro completamente colorado del contrario. Parecía al borde de un ataque de pánico.

—¿E-eso que importa? E-es algo pasado de todas formas. No tiene sentido recordar algo así —quiso colocar el libro en su lugar; se le resbaló de entre sus temblorosas manos y lo hizo caer sobre la mesa con un ruido más o menos fuerte mientras él se levantaba —. C-como sea, quizás prefiersas descansar ahora. Me iré.

«¿Pre-qué?». Pensó con gracia al escuchar como las palabras del ajeno se volvían torpes.

El castaño apenas fue capaz de tocar la manija de la puerta antes de que Maquiavelo lo llamase.

—Gilberto... —se giró a él de forma lenta. El muchacho parecía... ¿avergonzado? Sin creerle a sus ojos se volvió por completo —. Me gustas...

Y a partir de ahí todo se volvió raro, aún más de lo que ya de por sí era. No es como que de repente te dé por ponerte a pensar sobre tus sentimientos hacia una persona de tu mismo género, así que el castaño sin duda quedó conmocionado al escuchar la declaración del contrario –aunque a veces no sabía hasta qué punto fue por la confesión en sí o por lo... Maquiavélica que fue, si es que eso tenía sentido -.

Se mantuvo callado, totalmente mudo, absorto en sus pensamientos que rebobinaban esas palabras una y otra vez; en su incredulidad por ver un atisbo de sonrojo en el contrario; en pensar: «Joder, ¿qué acaba de pasar aquí? ¿En qué momento la conversación dio ese inesperado giro?» Se habrá quedado así, pasmado en su lugar al menos unos diez o quince minutos, de los cuales, su mejor respuesta “pensada” fue un: “¿Qué?” Posiblemente comenzó a considerar a Maquiavelo la persona más paciente del mundo después de que tras esa -sin duda alguna -, decepcionante respuesta, lo único que hizo el joven fue sonreír. «O claro, sorpresa tras sorpresa, ¿qué sigue? ¿Los templarios rindiéndose?» Fue su sarcástico pensamiento al ver ese gesto en su compañero.

—Me gustas —repitió —. No espero que me correspondas, no te preocupes. Si quieres irte de aquí ahora y hablarles de esto a los demás o comenzar a repudiarme en silencio, adelante, yo sólo tenía ganas de decirlo.

—¿E-entonces por qué dijiste que querías saber si era recíproco o no?

—¿Acaso lo es? —Le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva. No hubo respuesta —. ¿Lo ves? Si dije eso fue... una especie de deseo que salió de mis labios sin percatarme de ello.

—Nunca... dije que no... —susurró. Nicolás lo miró con sus ojos ligeramente más abiertos —. Es decir... eso... sí eso... ya sabes.

—No lo creo —se burló.

—¿Me harás decirlo? —Se quejó y lo miró de forma poco grata.

—Yo lo hice, es lo justo —descansó su mejilla derecha en la mano sin dejar de verlo.

—¿No puedes… tan sólo presuponerlo tú mismo? —cubrió su rostro con ambas manos. Sentándose en la otra orilla de la cama se quedó dándole la espalda a Nicolás —. Tú... también me gustas... Es más complicado admitirlo de lo que pensé —el contrario se inclinó en el colchón, su hombro rozó con el del chico apenado quien recién analizaba sus propias y verdaderas emociones.

—Entonces... ¿aceptas salir conmigo? —El castaño retiró las manos de su rostro y volteó a verlo con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Tienes que ser estoico hasta para confesarte? —El más alto parpadeó.

—Ah, lo siento, ¿de qué forma debo decirlo? —Gilberto estuvo a nada de responder, mas al imaginarlo siendo una persona más expresiva sintió escalofríos.

—Déjalo así.

Pasaron los días, días en donde esa “relación” que tenían se escondía de la vista de todos.

A veces Nicolás pasaba las noches en su cuarto de la base para poder estar con Gilberto más tiempo. Ese espacio a solas que tenían empezaba casi en la madrugada, hora en la cual ya todos estaban durmiendo; es entonces que uno de los dos se colaba en la habitación del otro y hablaban de su día o de las misiones. En ocasiones estudiaban los mapas de la ciudad así como los diferentes libros a los que tenían acceso. Mayormente era Nicolás quien estudiaba, mientras Gilberto lo veía desde la cama. Existían veces que alguno de los dos llevaba comida y cenaban juntos; cosas ligeras como fruta o algún que otro dulce.

El más bajo se preguntaba por milésima vez: _¿Por qué se escondían?_ Es decir, no hacían nada que un par de amigos no harían en sus ratos libres. «Bueno, ¿y que más esperas que pase?» Nuevamente su parte no consciente lo traicionaba con imágenes bochornosas.

—¿En qué tanto piensas? —Inquirió al ver los gestos de su ahora novio, que parecía estar a punto de caer de la cama.

—¡N-nada! —Se acostó de espaldas.

—Eres malo mintiendo, más si tartamudeas así. Dijiste que querías irte con los ladrones. Ellos son expertos en mentir, tienes que mejorar eso.

—Ya lo sé, joder... —siguió sin voltear a verlo —. Sólo estaba pensando...

—¿En qué? —Insistió.

—Eso... —tragó saliva y relamió sus labios antes de atreverse a decirlo —. ¿Tú en serio me-...?

—Sí, te quiero —se adelantó a lo que supuso el otro preguntaría. Gilberto dio una vuelta brusca en la cama haciendo que la mitad inferior de su cuerpo cayera al suelo. Se levantó de la silla para ir a ayudarlo —. ¿Estás bien?

—No, tu actitud me sigue descontrolando. Eres demasiado repentino, ¿sabes? Además, sigo sin saber qué es lo que piensas o cómo te sientes —fue bajando el tono de su voz.

—Lo siento, no sabía que querías que te lo dijera a diario —sonaba genuinamente arrepentido, mas eso pasó a segundo plano cuando Gilberto se cuestionó: ¿Cómo llegó a esa conclusión? —. Si así lo deseas puedo-...

—¡No! —Rio apenado —Así está bien. Olvídalo —ya no soportaba sus sonrojos.

—No soy bueno expresando mis emociones, lo lamento...

—Está bien, ya debería saberlo —notó como su ánimo decaía. Se apresuró a aclarar las cosas —. En serio, no te preocupes por eso. Así es como eres, no tiene nada de malo. Es así como te quiero... ah...

Tarde se dio cuenta de lo espontaneo que fue aquello. Cubrió su boca con la mano derecha y esperó alguna broma o comentario sarcástico del contrario, mas al no obtener nada lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, descubriendo como él estaba igual o más avergonzado. Era una vista linda... más pensamientos raros. Gruñó en voz baja.

—¡¿Por qué te sonrojas?! —Cierto, decir ese tipo de cosas entre pareja era normal, ¿no? Más bien la pregunta era para él mismo pero Maquiavelo la tomó como dirigida a su persona.

—Tu igual lo estás... —sonaba torpe. ¿Él estando entorpecido con sus palabras? Punto para Gilberto.

—¡Agh, no me mires! —Exclamó. A la mierda ser discretos.

—Pero eres lindo... —desvió su mirada oscura con un rubor más fuerte. ¿Por qué se avergonzaba? Eso debería ser cosa de él quien recibió el cumplido.

—¡No sientas vergüenza de tus propias palabras!

—Tu igual-...

—¡Cállate, merda!

El más bajo se comenzó a quejar y mascullar cosas en un tono un poco alto. Esa actitud divertía al contrario, pero en esa ocasión era de noche, muy de noche, y estaban en un lugar lleno de asesinos con sus sentidos demasiado agudos, por lo que sonidos fuera de lo común podrían alarmar a alguien, lo cual significaba problemas y muchas excusas que dar, cosa que no era el fuerte de su pareja. «Pareja...». Cierto, eso eran, entonces no tenía que contenerse tanto de lo que quería hacer con él; aunque tampoco estaba mal esperar a que el otro estuviera listo. La escena actual era una buena excusa.

—Gilberto... —lo tomó del brazo, dejando al descubierto su rostro.

—¡¿Qué quie-...?!

Su cuerpo entero se puso rígido mientras sus muñecas eran firmemente sujetas para quitarlas de su cara. Su respiración se cortó al igual que sus palabras y se quedó procesando lo que ocurría un buen rato antes de parpadear aún en shock.

Veía a las pestañas de Nicolás. ¿Siempre fueron así de largas? El otro presionó más cerca y pronto estuvieron acostados en la cama, con él abajo y sus labios siendo prisioneros de los ajenos, cuales se movían con suavidad, pidiendo permiso de ir más allá. ¿Eso en serio estaba pasando? Era cálido, demasiado. Las cosquillas se agolpaban en su abdomen. Cerró los ojos al cabo de unos segundos. Las sensaciones se incrementaron. Suave. Un beso... su primer beso... con Maquiavelo, la persona que durante dos años le gustó y nunca quiso admitirlo.

Se separaron, no demasiado. Las comisuras de sus bocas aún se tocaban. Los oscuros ojos lo vieron desde arriba y él le regresó el gesto. Sus manos seguían sujetas de forma firme, pero sin lastimar. Esa posición era... No quería pensarlo.

—Hablas muy fuerte —mostró otra sus escasas sonrisas.

Entrecerró los ojos de forma amenazante.

—Idiota... —apenas sus manos fueron liberadas lo tomó del cuello de su camisa y lo atrajo de nuevo a él para un beso corto. Mañana estaría bastante apenado para darle la cara a cualquiera, pero por ahora, se dejaría llevar un poco, aprovechando el ambiente formado —. Entonces, mantenme callado.

Lo dijo, no hay vuelta atrás. Riendo juntos por primera vez, compartieron besos, sólo roces suaves, un tanto inocentes. La noche se pasó de esa forma. Únicamente besos.

Nicolás acabó admitiendo en el umbral de la puerta que llevaba días queriendo besarlo. Gilberto casi le cierra la puerta en la cara, pues una vez pasado el momento se encontró increíblemente avergonzado, mas eso no impidió que noches posteriores a esa sus reuniones acabaran de la misma forma; con la cama soportando el peso de ambos, recostados uno junto al otro; a veces abrazados, otras con sus manos entrelazadas, pero sus labios siempre estaban juntos. Finalmente parecía haber algo que Maquiavelo disfrutaba más que sus libros complejos. Muchas veces les costó no quedarse dormidos es los brazos del otro. El silencio ya no era incomodo entre ellos y podían estar todo el rato así, compartiendo solamente su presencia.

Para Gilberto aquello seguía pareciendo irreal, aún más cuando Nicolás se mostraba extrañamente cariñoso, no lo era en exceso, sólo pequeños gestos, pero que viniendo de él, significaban bastante.

Lo único malo de haber iniciado esa relación, es que durante las misiones la angustia crecía de manera exponencial en el castaño. Si debían ir juntos, no le quitaba el ojo de encima al contrario. Se preocupaba más por el muchacho que por su propia persona. Las misiones por separado eran una autentica tortura llena de incertidumbre. Rogando por que estuviera a salvo, por que regresara con vida. Al estar los dos de vuelta en la seguridad de la base, se comenzó a volver costumbre pasar la noche en la habitación del otro, lo único con lo que debían tener cuidado, era de irse a su cuarto a primera hora de la mañana para evitar ser vistos.

Un día donde ambos patrullaban las calles, acabaron siendo perseguidos por un grupo de guardias. Los dos emprendieron una carrera por lo techos. Eran veloces, aunque Gilberto pareció haber mejorado en ese aspecto durante los últimos meses, así que Nicolás quedó un poco atrás.

Se hubieran salvado, de no ser por un arquero que al verlos pasar, apuntó con sus flechas al joven azabache. Al notar esto, el más bajo cambió de dirección. Sus pies derraparon en el húmedo techo y con dificultad tomó al otro del brazo para quitarlo de la ruta de la flecha, lo malo es que con un peso extra y sin estar bien apoyados, acabaron rodando por el tejado hasta aterrizar en una carreta llena de flores que de pura suerte estaba cerca. Los guardias pasaron sobre ellos al perderlos de vista; se vieron obligados a mantenerse callados hasta que se fueran.

—Creo que ya es seguro —Gilberto se asomó de entre los pétalos para comprobar si podían salir. Nicolás se irguió también, sintiendo un aroma similar al durazno. Agachó la vista, observando mejor las flores y tomó una en el proceso. Eran rosas. Giró el botón entre sus dedos, admirando el rojo profundo de los pétalos que aún no abrían.

—Es aquí donde no se si agradecer por que la carreta estuviera abajo o por el hecho de que ya no tengan espinas —el castaño lo vio confundido hasta caer en cuenta igual del lugar en el cual aterrizaron.

—¿Las dos cosas? —Le restó importancia —. ¿Estás bien?

—Gracias a ti, parece que sí. Debemos ser más cuidadosos lo que resta de nuestro turno —el más bajo asintió aceptando la propuesta y de repente tuvo la mano del contrario acariciando su cabello. El inevitable tinte rosa subió hasta sus mejillas. Nicolás mostró un pétalo solitario atorado en las hebras caoba —. Parece que las rosas nos persiguen —bromeó y salió del sitio.

—¿T-te vas a llevar eso? —Indagó saliendo igualmente del carrito mientras señalaba la rosa en las manos de su pareja.

—Sí —la observó —. La que me regalaste está dando sus últimas, estaba pensando en dejarla dentro de algún libro para ya no moverla tanto —después alzó el pétalo que retiró de la cabeza del chico —. Aunque creo que prefiero este —sonrió y se acercó a él para dejar la rosa no nacida en sus manos.

—Yo no leo... —respondió mirando el botón.

—No es necesario que lo hagas para que la aceptes como regalo.

Dicho eso procedió a escalar el muro y seguir con su trabajo. Gilberto la tuvo un poco más difícil, pues cuidaba demasiado a la flor, así que sus movimientos se vieron más lentos. Maquiavelo sonrió al verlo.

Al llegar a la orden, muchos le preguntaron de donde había sacado la rosa, él solo respondió: “Alguien importante me la dio”. Esa noche Nicolás no dejó de abrazarlo.

Pasaron tres largos años así, juntos. Diciendo muy ocasionalmente que se querían. En algún momento fue Gilberto quien más se animaba a decirlo, recibiendo una sonrisa suave en respuesta. Ya se había acostumbrado a sus sonrisas y se sentía especial por ser el único que las podía observar. No una de cortesía como lo que le daba a los maestros u otro superior, no una burlona o sarcástica como a veces dibujaba con sus compañeros. La sonrisa que le daba al castaño no era menos tensa no forzada, era más genuina; saber eso, lo llenada de dicha y felicidad.

Las posibilidades de que todo siguiera siendo tan perfecto -por llamarlo de algún modo -, parecían bastante altas; lástima que la vida da de vueltas, demasiadas.

Al cumplir ambos veinte años ocurrieron ligeros cambios. Gilberto entrenó durante esos tres años para volverse parte del gremio de ladrones. Seguía realizando misiones de asesinato, pero ahora con un ejército de ágiles hombres liderados por él. Se adaptó rápidamente a ellos, aun mejor que estando junto a los asesinos. Crear sus rutas de escape, de engaños y encontrar escondites entre la gran ciudad para no ser atrapado, casi parecía un juego diario.

En poco tiempo fue sido apodado como _La Volpe_. El sobrenombre le gustaba y lo portaba con orgullo. Ni siquiera le importó cuando Maquiavelo, ya enterado del nombre, lo llamó una vez _Piccolo Volpe_ , más bien, el sentimiento de sentirse importante en su vida aumentó al recibir ese apodo.

Las cosas entre ellos seguían tan normales, que no notó a tiempo el día en donde su novio se encontró entre la espada y la pared a causa de su familia.

Se acabó enterando por rumores que llegaron a sus oídos, un día estando en el punto de reunión con su equipo. Se sorprendió tanto que casi tropieza con una silla mal colocada en su camino. Él era conocido por su perfecto equilibrio, por lo tanto dicho suceso alarmó a sus amigos, pensando que se sentiría mal o a lo mejor se estaba esforzando demasiado esos últimos días llenos de trabajo. Sea como sea, no se opusieron cuando dijo que debía ir a la base de los asesinos para algo. Por supuesto, todos pensaron que ese “algo” era descansar, nunca se les pasó por la cabeza que más bien podría tratarse de “alguien”.

Llegó corriendo, con la respiración entrando a duras penas en sus pulmones y su corazón latiendo muy deprisa. No sabía hasta qué punto este último estaba inquieto por la carrera que hizo para llegar o hasta que otro era por comprobar si la noticia que escuchó era cierta. Entró, sintiendo las puntas de sus dedos frías debido a lo nervioso que estaba. Preguntó por él a un par de compañeros asesinos que se topaban en su camino y todos le dijeron lo mismo: “No lo hemos visto desde esta mañana.”

Maldiciendo su suerte y sin saber cómo reaccionar o siquiera sentirse, acabó yendo a la habitación de Maquiavelo. Se sentó en la cama. El aroma del chico inundaba el cuarto. Su memoria proyectó todo lo que vivieron juntos durante esos tres años. Pensaba que todo estaba bien, tanto, que jamás se paró a pensar las posibles consecuencias de su relación o que en realidad, lo que hacían no era precisamente “correcto” o bien visto por los demás. Debió suponer el hecho de verse en una situación similar desde que no podían ir por las calles demostrando abiertamente su verdadera relación, debía haber previsto que al ser Nicolás de una familia acomodada, tarde o temprano “eso” ocurriría. Cubrió su rostro con sus manos. Sus ojos estaban a punto de traicionarlo.

Escuchó pasos resonar en los pasillos de piedra. Sus hombros se pusieron rígidos y se negó a apartarse de la seguridad de sus manos. Estaban cada vez más cerca, su corazón parecía querer estallar. Al escuchar la puerta abrirse no hubo palabras. La persona se limitó a entrar y cerró la puerta tras de sí hasta tomar asiento en la silla del escritorio.

Gilberto no quería verlo, no necesitaba hacerlo para saber que se trataba del dueño del cuarto. Por una abertura de entre sus dedos lo vio dejar unas maletas junto a la puerta, eso llamó su atención, lo suficiente para armarse de valor y dar la cara por fin.

—¿Maletas? —Intentó sonar firme, sin embargo su voz tembló.

—Sí —asintió con su libro abierto sobre el escritorio, mas sus ojos, permaneciendo quietos sobre las páginas amarillentas, delataron que no estaba leyendo. El más bajo vio el pétalo encima de las páginas.

—¿A dónde irás?

—... Me mudaré... a Venecia... —las manos del castaño se apretaron.

—¿Cuándo?

—Mañana por la mañana.

—¿Y exactamente en qué instante pensabas decirme? —No hubo respuesta, no obstante, vio a la perfección como este se ponía tenso. La mandíbula se apretó y sus ojos casi negros temblaron. Gilberto no estaba mejor. Se mordió el labio inferior, respiró profundo. Los nudillos se le pusieron pálidos debido a la fuerza ejercida en sus puños —. ¿Es verdad... que tus padres, arreglaron un... compromiso para ti?

Los ojos de Maquiavelo se abrieron más y lo vieron conmocionado, sus labios quedaron entreabiertos y se abrían y cerraban sin saber que decir. Sus manos temblaron hasta que las cerró en puños igual que su compañero. El castaño sintió su alma caer a sus pies tras comprobar que los rumores eran reales.

—¿Cómo...?

—Nada se escapa de los oídos de los ladrones —sonrió con sorna agachando sus ojos claros y clavándose en el suelo. Lo escuchó suspirar —. ¿Aceptaste?

—No es como si hubiera tuviera opción...

Lo sabía, por supuesto que no podía rechazarlo pero... pero aun así se sintió herido y traicionado.

—Entonces... ¿es el fin? —Se levantó, dio un último vistazo a las maletas y al chico delante de él. Tenía intención de salir corriendo de ahí y no volver; para su mala suerte, sus piernas se congelaron y se quedó observando a Nicolás, rezando por una negativa a su pregunta, pese a estar al tanto que esa respuesta esperada se quedaría como un deseo sin cumplir.

—Esto... Desde un principio esto estaba destinado a ser efímero de todas formas... —dijo, usando ese tono frívolo que hace mucho no le escuchaba, no dirigido a él.

No le devolvió la mirada, cerró su libro guardándolo en una de las maletas. Gilberto no podía creerlo. Se acercó a su ahora ex amante, lo tomó de la camisa y con fuerza apretó su puño levantado, dispuesto a darle un puñetazo, aquel que desde hace años quería propinarle a su rostro inexpresivo. Buscó sus ojos y lo encontró, mas estos no reflejaban nada, absolutamente nada, volvían a ser tan vacíos como sus primeros días conociéndose. La visión se le tornó borrosa. El cariño con el cual solía verlo, ¿dónde quedó? Antes de que sus sentimientos se desbordaran, lo empujó con violencia al suelo, la silla cayó junto al cuerpo ajeno y él salió corriendo del sitio.

Al encontrarse solo, corriendo por las calles oscuras de Florencia, se permitió detenerse en un lugar solitario. La vista de la ciudad era buena y le habría ayudado a relajarse, de no ser porque reconoció donde era ese sitio. El banco de piedra seguía ahí, con un par de grietas debido a los años a la intemperie. Se sentó. No tenía ni idea que expresión poner salvo una destrozada y derrotada en su totalidad. La luz de los faroles se sentía cálida. Recordó aquel día que se quedó como idiota viendo fijamente a Nicolás. Lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, no había nadie más ahí, se permitiría desahogarse, sólo sería ese día, solamente esa noche dejaría a las lágrimas salir.

Cinco años pasaron de eso. Maquiavelo se mudó a Venecia y no supo nada más de él, tampoco quería en realidad.

El nombre de Gilberto en poco tiempo se vio opacado por su nombre de ladrón, Volpe. A veces maldecía que aquel título le trajera recuerdos amargos, pero trataba de ignorarlo y continuaba con su trabajo. Su gremio de ladrones en Florencia creció en demasía, tenía oídos en todos lados, ojos en cada rincón de la ciudad, nada sucedía sin que él lo supiera primero. Era un apoyo importante para la hermandad y así fue como su fama siguió creciendo.

Tenía el respeto de sus hombres y compañeros, nadie sospechaba nada de su pasado, de su relación con aquel idiota cuyo corazón todavía se empeñaba en aferrarse a su recuerdo. Todo se volvía peor cuando por algún motivo se enteraba de noticias suyas. Su actitud se tornó distante, y aunque sabía ocultarlo, ahí seguía.

Aceptó que incluso para él cayó bajo al despertar una mañana cargando un dolor de cabeza realmente horrible y una cortesana al lado suyo en la cama. No le dio mucha importancia. Tomó un baño, dejó una nota con dinero a la chica que seguía dormida y se marchó para cumplir su rutina habitual. La verdad no era la primera vez que tenía ese tipo de despertares. Temía que su cabeza o sistema en general no aguantara más las cantidades exageradas de alcohol bebidas noche tras noche. También estaba casi seguro que la mitad de las cortesanas ya habían despertado en su cama.

Sentado sobre ese mismo banco de piedra sacudió sus cabellos. ¿Por qué siquiera seguía yendo a ese lugar? Era una especie de masoquista, estaba seguro de ello.

Contempló la ciudad por horas. Era un día tranquilo, nada de movimientos preocupantes por parte de templarios o alguien relacionado a ellos. Podría decir que estaba aburrido, cosa que no le gustaba, pues de inmediato sus pensamientos se remontaban cinco años atrás. Estaba harto de seguir dándole vueltas a eso, de que a pesar del paso del tiempo todavía le afectara. A lo mejor por eso mismo buscaba tanto la compañía de una mujer, aunque no de forma romántica. No sería capaz de amar a nadie otra vez en un par de largos años más.

La tarde cayó, pintando todo de tonos anaranjados. El Zorro no se movió de ese lugar en todo el día. Nadie llegó a informarle de nada. Estaba extrañamente tranquilo y en vez de relajarle, le inquietó. Podía presentirlo, algo malo ocurriría. Estando a nada de dar por finalizado su trabajo, uno de sus ladrones llegó corriendo.

—¿Qué pasa? —Indagó tan pronto lo vio. El chico respiró profundo antes de pasar el reporte que recibió.

—Señor, un asesino ha llegado a la ciudad hace poco y al parecer está preguntando por usted.

—¿Un asesino? —Frunció el ceño —. ¿Quién? ¿De dónde viene?

—De Venecia —su sangre se heló. Se puso de pie dispuesto a salir de ahí y esconderse en cualquier sitio para no ser encontrado —. Se trata de...

—De mi —irrumpió una tercera voz en su conversación. Gilberto se volvió con brusquedad a la persona. Sus manos temblaban —. Ha pasado un tiempo, Volpe.

Saliendo de entre las sombras, con sus brazos detrás de la espalda, apareció Nicolás Maquiavelo, junto esa expresión tan serena suya, sin emociones a la vista. Estaba vestido con ropas caras, sería un blanco tentador para cualquier ladrón de no ser porque él igual poseía fama en la hermandad, así que no se atreverían a tocarlo o hacerle nada.

Dio una señal para que el ladrón a su cargo se marchara, dejando a los dos jóvenes solos.

—¿Qué quieres? —Inquirió serio, dándole la espalda —. Si necesitas información, puedo prestarte alguno de mis hombres, aunque estoy seguro que tienes los tuyos a tu cargo. No hay nada relevante tampoco, así que información de mi parte tampoco puedo darte.

—No es eso —caminó despacio hacía él —. Quería verte. Como dije ha pasado un tiempo. Podríamos ponernos al día, ya que no tengo trabajo y por lo visto tú tampoco.

—No tenemos nada de qué hablar, sino es por trabajo. Ahora vete. Tengo que irme yo también de todas formas.

—¿A dónde? ¿A uno de los bares que sueles frecuentar? —Gilberto le dirigió una mirada de sorpresa que trató de ocultar tras una de muerte. Maquiavelo sonrió de lado.

—No es de tu incumbencia —se colocó al borde del balcón, divisando un fardo de paja más abajo.

—Han pasado cinco años, Gilberto; sólo quiero enmendar el error que cometí —dio un paso al frente, adivinando lo que el otro estaba por hacer.

—No hay forma de enmendar eso —musitó extendiendo sus brazos y dejándose caer en un majestuoso salto de fe.

Nicolás lo vio desparecer tras las sombras que comenzaban a acentuarse debido a la hora.

Aguantando un suspiro se mantuvo viendo la nocturna Florencia. ¿Todo sería diferente si en ese entonces hubiese tenido el valor de rechazar aquel compromiso? Extendió sus brazos. No quería pensar en el “hubiera”, aprendería a vivir con su presente, no le quedaba de otra a esas alturas. Tenía que adaptarse como siempre lo hacía. Miró lo poco que quedaba de luz y rememoró en la sonrisa del chico. Ojalá las relaciones personales fueran tan fáciles como las misiones. Se dejó caer. Si se apuraba alcanzaría a Gilberto.

Después de esa, para nada agradable, visita sorpresa de Nicolás, el chico de ojos claros se desahogó mascullando todo tipo de maldiciones, caminando hasta uno de los bares. La poca tranquilidad que logró obtener esa tarde se fue derecho al carajo. Entró, siendo recibido por el dueño del lugar, quien antelando lo que pediría comenzó a servir el alcohol en los tarros de madera que se usaban.

Nicolás entró justo detrás de él y se mantuvo oculto en la oscuridad, observándolo vaciar tarro tras tarro. Se inquietó al verlo levantarse y mantenerse de pie con dificultad. No tenía ni idea de la hora, pero asumía que sería más de media noche. ¿Qué tanto alcohol soportaba su cuerpo?

Gilberto se tambaleaba de un lado a otro. En el escaso raciocinio que le quedaba se preguntó cómo nunca se llegó a matar estando así. Daba igual, la verdad, en ese estado nunca le importaba nada. Se encaminó a la casa de cortesanas de siempre y regresó a su propia casa acompañado ahora de una chica nueva, quien resultaba bastante agradable, aunque quien no lo sería sabiendo que obtendría un pago por eso.

Llegaron y la dejó entrar primero sin saber que un tercero se mantenía siguiéndolos todo ese rato. Yendo a tomar algo de agua dejó a la chica sola en la habitación.

Podría estar totalmente ebrio, pero los marcados instintos de asesino, desarrollados todos esos años, seguían funcionando sin importar el estado en el cual estuviera. Escuchó la puerta cerrarse y un par de pisadas para nada femeninas en la parte de arriba. Se apresuró a subir, temiendo por la vida de la chica. Tenía preparada su hoja corta para enfrentarse a lo que sea que le esperase.

Claro, listo para el combate siempre estaba, nunca para afrontar de nueva cuenta a aquel que le destrozó la vida con pocas palabras, cinco años atrás.

Maquiavelo se paseaba sin vergüenza por el cuarto, viendo lo que este contenía e ignorando por completo la presencia del dueño que se empezaba a volver hostil al verlo ahí.

—¡¿Qué mierda haces aquí?! —Caminó hasta él con la cuchilla todavía en posición de ataque.

—Será mejor que bajes eso antes de que provoques un accidente —habló con calma al girarse en su dirección.

—No será un accidente como no te largues ahora —clavó con fuerza la hoja en la mesa de madera que tenía al lado. Nicolás cerró los ojos ante el impacto del arma.

—Por cierto, no te preocupes, mandé a esa chica a casa y me aseguré de pagarle.

—Ese no es el problema. Largo, no quiero volver a verte aquí —le dio la espalda comenzando a quitarse la capucha. Estaba cansado, únicamente quería dormir ahora.

—Oí de tus hombres que has pasado estos cinco años viviendo igual a un hombre despechado —se acercó al contrario. Su diferencia de alturas era un tanto más evidente ahora —. ¿Tanto así te afectó?

Sus movimientos se detuvieron al sentirlo tan cerca y más después de esas palabras. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza tratando de ignorarlo y seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Y qué? Si te vienes a burlar entonces vete —sus manos temblaban otra vez.

Sólo quería estar a solas, poner en orden sus pensamientos de nuevo. No estaba listo para volver a verlo, tal vez nunca lo estaría. ¿Cómo afrontar un antiguo amor? ¿Cómo darle la cara a aquel que rompió tus sentimientos tan fácilmente y, que tras cinco años, volvía como si nada pidiendo “hablar”? Nicolás Maquiavelo era un auténtico cínico. Al darse cuenta que el otro no se movía se volvió para darle la cara

—¡ _D_ _annazione_ , hazme un favor y sólo vete a la mierda! ¡Te odio!

Lo empujó con el hombro abriéndose paso. Sí, lo odiaba. Si no podía olvidarlo, entonces transformaría los sentimientos. Se convencería de odiarlo, era lo único que le restaba.

Rogó por que con esas palabras el más alto se fuera finalmente y lo dejara en paz, sin embargo apenas caminó un par de pasos lejos de él, antes de que su muñeca izquierda fuera sujetada con firmeza y lo obligara a verlo. Intentó golpearlo; armaría una pelea en su casa de ser necesario, mas por lo mismo de la ebriedad, su rapidez se vio afectada. El puñetazo destinado al rostro ajeno fue detenido en el aire de la misma forma que su otra mano. Se jaló y forcejeó para liberarse, evitando la mirada intensa de aquellos oscuros ojos que en más de una ocasión vio en sueños.

—Sabes que no tenía opción —habló con dureza Nicolás, haciendo más presión en su agarre impidiendo al otro alejarse.

—¡No me importa ya! ¡Vete, te detesto; sólo vete de mi vida de una vez!

En un tirón mal calculado suyo, acabó por ceder lo poco de su equilibrio y dejarlo a beneficio del contrario, quien en un movimiento rápido, lo tiró boca arriba en la cama. Sus manos eran sujetadas arriba de la cabeza con fuerza. Lo estaba lastimando. Abrió los ojos llenos de furia, viendo al otro hombre arriba de él. Su primer beso se proyectó en su memoria. Se abstuvo de sollozar y se siguió moviendo de un lado a otro intentando quitárselo de encima.

—¿De verdad es eso lo que sientes ahora por mí? —Lo dijo en tono gélido. Se sintió intimidado por un segundo, no obstante, no lo demostró. Los oscuros ojos brillaban en la noche, un brillo que no conoció nunca.

—¡Si, mierda! ¡Te odio!

—No te creo —la verdad es que ni él lo hacía.

Nicolás se inclinó, Gilberto cerró los ojos. De pronto se transportó a sus primeros años juntos, al día que el azabache se atrevió a besarlo. Ahora, cinco años después, aquel beso era exactamente igual, quizás un poco más experimentado. Cerró con fuerza su boca y puso rígidos sus brazos. Batalló todo lo que pudo para no dejarse llevar. Una de las manos de Maquiavelo soltó su muñeca, pero velozmente fue capturada, quedando ahora sus dos brazos agarrados por una sola mano del más alto, mientras la otra viajó a su mentón y con cierta presión hizo que abriera la boca. Gracias a eso el beso se intensificó. Pensó en morderlo, hasta que la mano libre del tipo se movió por su torso que sólo portaba la camisa interior. Trató de alejarse, mas no había donde huir.

Una sensación húmeda y caliente tomó posesión de sus labios. Se estremeció sin querer. Quería golpearlo, de verdad lo deseaba. La lengua se deslizó sobre la suya, empujando su raciocinio y furia lejos.

Nicolás igual estaba molesto, ¿por qué? Él le dijo claramente que se fuera, no tenía motivo para enojarse de que ahora lo estuviera rechazando.

La mano izquierda encontró camino bajo la camisa. Se paseó por su abdomen, dejando un rastro ardiente en su piel hasta llegar al cuello y lo sostuvo de ahí. Eso tenía que parar.

El azabache no era el único asesino experimentado ahí, ¿entonces por qué estando al tanto de eso no ponía más esfuerzo por liberarse? Su cuerpo entero se entumió al ser mordido en el labio inferior por los caninos del otro. Contuvo un jadeo. Estaba siendo inusualmente agresivo.

Su respiración comenzaba a ser forzada y sentía ahogarse debido a la falta de aire. Nicolás se apartó, unos centímetros, permitiéndole respirar a granes bocanadas. Todavía sostenía su mentón, impidiendo que volteara a otro lado. Se resistió a abrir los ojos. Creyó que luego de eso lo dejaría en paz, pero se equivocaba. No pasó mucho antes de percibir de vuelta el roce en sus labios; los apretó con tal de resistirse a otro beso igual de violento. No obstante, siendo lo contrario a lo esperado, se sorprendió al recibir una caricia más delicada en la zona mordida. Parecía estar disculpándose. Un beso más afectuoso le siguió. El contacto de sus bocas lo rompió otra vez el alto.

—Te amo... —su voz sonó como si estuviera a punto de quebrarse.

Abrió sus ojos claros, conectando con los del joven. No podía ver el brillo melancólico en las perlas oscuras y tampoco era capaz de admirar su propio mirar, pero sentía que la suya igual comenzó a brillar. ¿Escuchó mal? Debió haberlo hecho, ¿cierto? Su respiración se agitó con ese beso, mas no era nada comparado a lo que sus oídos no se acababan de convencer haber escuchado.

—¿Que...?

—Te amo... —se acercó a su oreja y volvió a repetirlo. Su voz era grave —. Te extrañé tanto.

Congelado en su sitio apenas notó cuando el otro se volvió a inclinar para darle un nuevo beso, uno más suave. El primero parecía lleno de frustración contenida, como si quisiera desquitarse en ese gesto o como si se estuviera conteniendo con esfuerzo y no hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría. El que recibía ahora, era por mucho muy dulce, aún más de los que compartían en sus años de novicios. Sin querer acabó por relajarse y correspondió vacilante al beso.

Las manos de Nicolás se aventuraron debajo de su camisa blanca, tocando su piel, provocando temblores en el chico debajo de él. Tocaba con cuidado, pidiendo permiso, uno que le fue concedido desde el momento en que no lo golpeó; posiblemente, un permiso del cual gozaba desde hacía años.

La ropa cayó al azar por la habitación a oscuras. La luz de la luna se filtraba entre las cortinas, iluminando débilmente los dos cuerpos bajo las sábanas. Las respiraciones forzadas inundaron el cuarto. Las voces suaves rebotaban en cada esquina y perforaban los tímpanos de Gilberto a quien le hubiera gustado tapar sus oídos.

Todo resultaba nuevo. Ni en broma podría decir que se sentía así de bien estando con una mujer. No era la misma pasión, no era la misma sensación de verse querido, recibiendo caricias suaves que buscaban hacerlo sentir bien. Tampoco era la misma desesperación de poseerlo por completo. Se negó a verlo a la cara. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y en varias ocasiones fueron limpiadas por los labios de Nicolás.

Los besos marcaban cada parte de la piel del otro. Su cuello, lleno de marcas. Sus hombros y clavícula, su abdomen, sus brazos y manos; incluso las piernas. Todo él recibía atenciones completas, no sólo de su boca ajena, sino que eran acompañadas de las manos. ¿Cómo queriendo decir qué? ¿Que era suyo cuando claramente ya no era así? Que egoísta. Nicolás se rio entre dientes y besó la frente de su pequeño zorro. Claro, él podía llegar a serlo, alguien egoísta y posesivo. Lamentó todos y cada uno de los días durante esos cinco años lejos de él.

Apoyado en sus brazos se dio un momento para apreciar al otro. Con el rostro sonrojado; su pecho subiendo y bajando de manera irregular. Totalmente para él. ¿Por cuantas mujeres habría pasado? Se amargó un poco ante el pensamiento, mas lo desechó tan pronto llegó. Eso no importaba a esas alturas. Esa expresión actual del más bajo era suya, sólo él la conocía y se quedaría así, exclusivamente de él. Aquella expresión le pertenecía. Llevado por dicha idea, empujó dentro del muchacho, quien emitió un sollozo reprimido por un nuevo beso.

Nicolás lo abrazó, lo apegó a él tanto como podía. Acariciando su espalda, dejando caer una lluvia de besos en su rostro y en cada parte que estuviera al alcance.

Gilberto rogó por que dejara de ser tan dulce y atento. Su corazón parecía romperse ante cada nuevo beso lleno de cariño, pronto no sería más que polvo en su interior y repararlo resultaría imposible. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que quererlo tanto aún? ¿Por qué no lo podía olvidar? Se abrazó a él. Si esa era la última vez que lo tendría así, entonces se entregaría para no tener más arrepentimientos después.

Entre suspiros, jadeos y respiraciones dificultosas, nunca faltaron los te amo de Nicolás, quien lo repetía una y otra vez. Gilberto no decía nada, se limitaba a aferrarse con fuerza a la espalda ajena abrazándolo más cerca, deseando que la noche nunca se convirtiera en otro amanecer, pues sabía que apenas el sol saliese, Nicolás ya no estaría con él.

Los rayos del sol mañanero alcanzaron su rostro haciendo que abriese los ojos. Despertó entre los brazos del azabache. Lo miró un rato antes de hacerse el dormido de nuevo al advertir movimiento de su parte. No tenía intenciones de pasar por una despedida.

Un pequeño beso cayó en su frente, así como caricias dulces en su cabello.

—Ti amo, mio piccolo volpe.

Cuidando de no despertarlo, se levantó, se colocó su ropa y salió por la ventana, sin decir nada más. Se marchó, como si nunca hubiese existido.

Apenas se fue, tal y como lo predijo, susurró:

—Anch'io ti amo, idiota...

Apretó las sábanas, conteniendo con gran voluntad las ganas de llorar. Otra vez, sintiéndose roto. ¿Algún día superaría eso? Siempre fue Maquiavelo quien daba el primer paso en todo, pero muchas veces se preguntó, ¿quién era el más enamorado en ese caso? Estaba demasiado seguro de que era él mismo.

Más años pasaron. Varios sucesos ocurrirían y ellos no se volverían a ver. Cada uno metido en su propio trabajo; aunque siempre relacionado, nunca fue necesaria la intervención directa de ninguno.

La muerte de Giovanni Auditore recorrió rápido los oídos de todos dentro de la hermandad de asesinos en Italia. Las condolencias llegaron hasta Mario Auditore, quien a pesar de agradecerlas, no tenía tiempo para eso, puesto que se enfocó demasiado al entrenamiento y cuidado de su sobrino para seguir con el camino de su fallecido hermano.

No sería sino hasta que Ezio cumpliera los 27 que se volvería a encontrar con Maquiavelo. Ya más maduro y con su jovial rostro más o menos modificado por la edad. Él estaba en la misma posición. No intercambiaron demasiadas palabras, la iniciación del joven Auditore era prioridad, aún más que preocuparse de asuntos personales. Ni siquiera en Monteriggioni hablaron. Se miraban a la distancia cuando estaban seguros de que el otro no estaba poniendo atención.

Al final, la misma falta de encuentros fue lo que le trajo una especie de tranquilidad a Gilberto, además, fueron esos años sin tener noticias del otro, lo que creó dudas sobre él al verlo actuar tan reservado en muchas decisiones importantes de los asesinos.

Su actitud no hizo más que acentuarse con la edad. Un hombre de pocas palabras, carente de empatía y mayormente alguien que cualquiera describiría como cínico. Si se lo preguntaban a él, diría que el tipo solamente carecía de escrúpulos a la hora de soltar verdades, importando poco decir cosas hirientes o que molestarían al resto.

Sus sentimientos no se enfriaron del todo, mas ya no se interponían demasiado si requería ver objetivamente las acciones del otro. Fue en Roma cuando se percató de su comportamiento extraño. Servía como espía de los Borgia y sin embargo no mostraba demasiados datos de ellos o casualmente, llegando el día de atacarlos, estos no estaban donde se supone que los encontrarían, como si alguien les advirtiera con antelación. Muy probablemente se estaba poniendo paranoico, pero su cabeza daba de vueltas en ese único sitio.

Una gran molestia se instaló en su interior de sólo pensar que él fuera un traidor. Le provocaba malestar y angustia a partes iguales. Lo admitiera o no, seguía importándole y la posibilidad que se cambiara de lado le arrebataba el sueño. Si resultaba ser cierto y los demás se enteraban… Las pesadillas se influenciaban de sus temores impidiendo un descanso en su ser. ¿Qué le harían? Él conocía la respuesta, nunca fue testigo de una ejecución a un traidor, mas sabía de qué iba el asunto.

Una vida sin él. No es si los años sin su presencia no le dieran una idea; aunque por lo menos estaba consciente de que seguía vivo en algún lugar.

Ezio no sospechaba nada, al contrario, lo negaba y una parte de él se aferraba a creerle, a pesar de que su lado desconfiado de Nicolás parecía más fuerte a veces.

Todo se fue por la borda al ver llegar a uno de sus ladrones corriendo hacía ellos, diciendo que los descubrieron espiando y fueron a atacarlos. Al parecer, la otra persona que tenía conocimiento de sus planes era Maquiavelo. Sus dientes rechinaron y su corazón pareció volverse plomo, pues su pecho comenzó a pesar.

Cabalgó a toda prisa por Roma junto a Ezio, quien hasta el último minuto siguió defendiendo a Nicolás. Deseaba tener fe en sus palabras y se atrevió a contagiarse silenciosamente de esa confianza en el hombre.

Al separarse del Auditore, se dirigió a _La volpe addormentata_ apenas poniendo atención al camino. Evitó a los guardias y llegó al bar donde sus hombres curaban las heridas causadas en el enfrentamiento no previsto que tuvieron.

La posible traición de Maquiavelo, ¿era personal para él por su hermandad o por su persona? Se encerró en su despacho con las ideas y sentimientos revueltos, alegando no ser molestado a menos que tuvieran noticias de Nicolás.

El día avanzó con lentitud hasta ser de noche. Un ladrón tocó tímidamente e informó acerca de un avistamiento del azabache en isla Tiberina. Salió a su encuentro junto a su hoja corta colgando del cinturón y el corazón en un puño.

La fría brisa acompañaba su camino por los tejados de la gran ciudad hasta llegar a la base de los asesinos. Lo pensó demasiado toda la tarde. Conocía que le hacían a los traidores y no soportaría presenciar a alguien más realizarlo; creía que al verlo, él igual se convertiría en un traidor al dejarse llevar por las cenizas de su amor y reaccionar de forma violenta. Él solo cargaría ese peso y si no lo soportaba, dejaría a sus ladrones a cargo de alguien más.

_“Lo nuestro estaba destinado a ser efímero.”_

Todavía recordaba esas palabras escuchadas hace años. Si es así como era, él le pondría punto final de una vez por todas.

Aterrizó con un silencioso salto detrás del hombre. Nicolás no pareció darse cuenta y seguía observando la maravillosa vista de la ciudad nocturna de Roma. Se acercó con cautela, su hoja brillaba en la mano derecha debido a la luz lunar. ¿De verdad lo haría? Se detuvo unos segundos. Se educaron juntos en la hermandad, luchando hombro con hombro, siempre fieles a los principios de esta, en ningún momento cuestionándola. No podía...

Como caído del cielo, llegó Ezio hasta donde él pidiendo que se detuviera. Obviamente no notó que llevaba parado en el mismo punto desde hace rato.

El malentendido se arregló al decir el más joven que el traidor fue un ladrón, uno de sus hombres. Casi quiso golpearse el rostro. Al menos la situación fue solucionada.

Completamente ajeno a todo, Nicolás se acercó hasta ellos al escucharlos hablar. Gilberto se encontró incomodo ante su cercanía. Dio un largo suspiro. Ya era tiempo de madurar y dejar todo atrás, sino empezaba desde ahora, nunca lo haría. Dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro se giró al hombre, quien pareció medianamente sorprendido debido a su expresión.

—Hace mucho... que tú y yo no hablamos —se atrevió a tomar su hombro y comenzó a caminar con él lejos de Ezio.

Fueron al bar de Gilberto. Se mantuvieron hablando de cosas sin importancia. Se pusieron al día después de tantos años. Mirando al líquido alcohólico de su tarro, Maquiavelo escuchaba al otro con un rostro relajado.

—Me sorprende que hayas querido hablar tan de repente —confesó.

—Bueno, no podía pasar toda mi vida de esa forma, sujeto al pasado —agachó la mirada a la mesa de madera —. Quiero creer que he madurado lo suficiente para enfrentarlo...

—... Me disculpo... por todo —buscó la mirada olivo del contrario.

—No es necesario... no a estas alturas al menos.

—¿Entonces... no tengo tu perdón?

—Yo no dije eso —se recargó del respaldo del asiento, cruzando sus brazos y mirando a la pizarra que tenía detrás de él —. Es sólo que no necesitas disculparte. El perdón, te lo di hace años al comprender lo que dijiste. No tenías opción, es cierto, así que dejemos eso en el pasado.

—En el pasado... supongo que está bien —suspiró y se rindió de hacer contacto visual.

—¿”Supongo”?

—No, no es nada. Estoy un poco decepcionado quizás, pero tienes razón, es mejor así.

—¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué siguiera cayendo ante ti tan fácil igual a antes?

—Sólo era una ilusión.

—¿Para qué querrías eso?

—Yo... me casaré en un par de años. Ya no falta mucho —se escuchó desanimado. Gilberto apretó sus manos sin percatarse.

—Bueno, felicidades —dijo no muy convencido al mirar el rostro aburrido del hombre —. Creí que tras tantos años al menos le tomarías cariño a la chica.

—Hay alguien que aún no puedo sacarme de la cabeza —le dedicó una mirada larga —, pero ya va siendo tiempo de que le olvide, ¿no?

—S-sí... —volvió a esquivar sus ojos negros y se quedaron en silencio.

Otro par de años. Su vida de ambos se escapaba de esa forma, en lapsos de años largos llenos de trabajo desde que se decidieron a darle un fin definitivo a los Borgia.

Nicolás llegó un día, con una herida de bala cual recién comenzaba a sanar. Gilberto se enteró por medio de sus ladrones y fue a verlo, pero al llegar, este estaba con una mujer que él reconoció como su prometida. La conocía de vista. No se acercó a ellos y prefirió marcharse sin entender porque aún dolía. Sonrió, al menos ya no era tanto, poco a poco el sentimiento se iba esfumando o se escondía en su interior, cualquiera de las dos opciones estaba bien.

Estando ya libres de la esclavitud de la familia Borgia y reinando la paz de nuevo en Roma. Una carta llegó hasta su despacho. Al abrirla sintió un sabor amargo en su interior. Una invitación a la boda de Nicolás. Por supuesto. Se esperaba que eso pasaría, mas no sabía que tan listo estaba para ver aquello. Era un gran paso a una despedida segura, una que ya se estaba retrasando mucho. Iría, pero no se dejaría ver. Un último adiós a ese pasado juntos. Fueron apenas tres años y el recuerdo pareció grabarse a fuego eternamente.

Se paseó por los alrededores de la iglesia donde se celebraría la ceremonia. Llegó cuando todo terminaba, por lo que se animó a bajar del tejado y asomarse. Se sentó en un banco de piedra cercano, observando a todo y todos. Vio a los invitados y a él salir junto a su ahora esposa. La expresión de Nicolás era todo menos felicidad. «Al menos disimula un poco idiota». Casi quiso reír. El hombre pareció percatarse de su presencia; su rostro cambió y diciendo unas palabras a la mujer se apartó de ella. Gilberto se sintió nervioso al verlo acercarse.

—Así que aquí estabas —tomó asiento a su lado.

—Si... acabo de llegar más bien —no obtuvo respuesta —. Pareces decepcionado.

—Lo estoy.

—Que franco —soltó una risa entre dientes —. ¿Esperabas verme ahí adentro acaso?

—Esperaba algo más a decir verdad —el de ojos claros enarcó una ceja.

—¿Querías que impidiera la boda o algo? —Se atrevió a bromear y poco después temió por la respuesta.

—Sí —silencio. Gilberto pudo sentir como se ahogaba con su propia respiración —. Aunque supongo que nunca fuiste muy bueno en adivinar lo que pienso. No te culpo en realidad —pasó por alto la mirada de: “¿Que mierda tienes en la cabeza?” Por parte de su compañero.

—¿Cómo quieres que lea una piedra? —Bufó, haciendo de cuenta que no lo dijo en serio. Lo escuchó reír suavemente.

—Tienes razón.

—... Nicolás, ¿tú... a ella...? —Señaló a la mujer de blanco que parecía rebosar de felicidad.

—¿Si la amo? No puedo decir que no, es una mujer encantadora y de buena familia... pero creo que lo que en realidad quieres saber es si te amo aún a ti —su rostro enrojeció al verse atrapado.

Lo admitía, parte de lo que requería para marcar un punto final a eso, era la necesidad de esa respuesta. Fuera sí o no, él cerraría todo con eso. Se inquietó y jugó con sus pulgares sin atreverse ver al hombre a su izquierda. Es probable que desde ese día que terminaron, fuera lo único necesario y así olvidarse de todo. No que lo dijera de forma incansable como aquella noche, sino una sola vez, de forma sincera y hablar bien las cosas. Si a la mañana siguiente de esa ocasión, él se hubiera quedado para contar todo con calma, habría sanado más rápido. Respiró hondo, aguardando porque él otro prosiguiera. La espera se le hizo aún más eterna de lo que fueron todos esos años.

—La respuesta... —contuvo la respiración —. Es sí. Podré casarme con ella, pero... mi alma y mi vida enteras, siguen siendo de tu propiedad, únicamente podría dejarlas en tus manos —volteó a verlo y sonrió, su sonrisa que hace mucho no veía pero que jamás olvidó. Le regresó el gesto con timidez.

—Esto es...

—¿El fin? —Completó reviviendo una especie de deja-vú.

—Sí...

—Sólo... sólo por esta vida...

—¿Disculpa? —Nicolás se levantó.

—Será una especie de hasta luego —dando una última mirada a él se marchó, dejando a un confundido Gilberto en el mismo lugar.

—“Sólo por esta vida...” —repitió con suavidad sin estar del todo convencido que otra vida les esperaba a ambos con un mejor destino.

Y los años pasaron, seiscientos largos años…

La campana sonó estridente en el salón de la universidad. La mayoría de los alumnos salieron corriendo, mientras unos pocos se quedaron para resolver dudas respecto a la lección de ese día. El último en salir se despidió de él y desapareció en los pasillos llenos de gente.

Dejando escapar un suspiro cansado, el hombre se dispuso a guardar sus cosas, dejando un par de libros afuera cuales debía regresar a la biblioteca. Los ojos oliva iban revisando el itinerario de ese día, tendría un par de horas libres antes del turno vespertino. Sujetando firmemente los libros bajo su brazo salió de la facultad de contaduría. Su celular sonó en los bolsillos del pantalón mas no se molestó en verlo, se daba una idea de quien podría ser la persona que le hablaba.

Subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la gran biblioteca universitaria, que ocupaba todo un piso lleno de libros. Devolvió los prestados y se aventuró unos instantes entre los pasillos, buscando otros que podría ocupar. No contaba con el hecho de ser fijamente observado por un par de orbes negros, casi como la noche misma. Leyendo los títulos fue sorprendido por un brazo que se deslizó en su cintura. Se giró de inmediato viendo al responsable de esa acción. Los deseos de golpearlo aumentaron apenas lo vio.

—¿Qué crees que haces?

—Profesor Gilberto, así que aquí estaba —dijo la otra persona, acompañando sus palabras con una sonrisa pequeña.

—¿Se te ofrece algo, Nicolás? —Lo apartó y se encaminó a la salida. Ya buscaría esos libros después.

—Le marqué hace unos minutos —comenzó a seguirlo.

—Tenía las manos ocupadas.

—¿Su horario está libre ahora?

—¿Me necesitas para algo en particular?

—Me gustaría conversar —intercambiaron miradas cuando se encontraron en la privacidad de los solitarios pasillos. El más bajo se detuvo y le miró mejor; el contrario se acercó a su oído —. Hace mucho que no estamos a solas —sonrojado, Gilberto lo empujó.

—¡No hagas esas cosas en la escuela! —Nicolás rio.

«No has cambiado demasiado...»

—¿Entonces acepta mi invitación?

—...S-supongo... pero no tengo mucho tiempo —continúo su camino seguido del más alto.

—Estoy bien con unos minutos, o eso creo.

Recibió una mirada amenazante, mas ni eso borró su sonrisa.

Llegaron a la zona del estacionamiento donde el de ojos claros ingresó al auto del contrario. Nicolás dejó sus cosas en la cajuela antes de caminar a la puerta del conductor. De repente, vio algo que llamó enormemente su atención y hasta le pareció curioso, bastante curioso.

Un joven de largo cabello castaño perseguía a otro con una capucha blanca sobre su cabeza. El primero se le hizo conocido, tanto así que viejas memorias se agruparon borrosas en su mente. Entrecerró sus ojos, intentando verlos mejor.

—¡Altaïr, espérame! —el chico lo alcanzó y rodeó sus hombros con el brazo derecho, siguiendo su camino de esa forma. Para ojos despistados, parecerían un par de amigos comunes, a lo mejor un tanto cercanos. Parpadeó sin terminar de procesar lo que vio, sintiendo abrir ligeramente los labios, sorprendido y a la vez nostálgico, pero sobre todo, sorprendido.

«¿Ese… no, mejor dicho: _Esos_ eran...?»

—Señor abogado, ¿qué te toma tanto tiempo? —Reaccionó gracias a la voz de su pareja en el auto. Dio un último vistazo a los dos chicos y, sin terminar de comprender, mas sin deseos de quebrarse mucho la cabeza debido a eso, sonrió. Gilberto y él parecían no ser los únicos con historia desconocida para el resto.

Se metió al vehículo, mirando al hombre junto a él.

El anterior Nicolás Maquiavelo recordaba, muy vagamente pero lo hacía. Su vida pasada, sus años de asesino, su relación con esa persona cuya vista mantenía pegada a sus notas. Gilberto no se acordaba de nada, al parecer, sin embargo no hizo falta para poder tenerlo entre sus brazos una vez más y con eso estaba satisfecho, porque a fin de cuentas seguía siendo él. Su pequeño zorro.

—¿Qué pasa? —se giró a él. Nicolás no se resistió, lo tomó de la barbilla y depositó un suave beso en sus labios.

—Te amo...

Los ojos oliva parpadearon en respuesta, acompañados de un nuevo tono carmín en su rostro y la impresión de haber vivido eso muchos años atrás. Sonrió ligeramente.

—L-lo sé... —musitó —. Yo también te amo... idiota.


End file.
